Initiation with our Baby!
by andthatsmyworld
Summary: Tobias gets Tris pregnant a few days before he leaves Abnegation. Tris never got the chance to tell him so he doesn't know about their child. Now it's Tris' time to choose, will she join Dauntless and tell Tobias about their daughter?
1. Prologue: Tris and Zoe

**AN: This is my first FanFiction I hope you like it! Please read the information below it's important in order to understand the story.**

**In this story the choosing ceremony is for when you turn eighteen, because Tris getting pregnant at fifteen wouldn't work for me. Tobias is only one year older.**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the soft mumbling of my baby girl. I walk over to her bed and look down on my daughter, her beautiful blue eyes staring up into mine – Tobias' eyes. Zoe is the perfect mix of her father and I, as she has his blue eyes and his facial features except for the hair and ears, they are all mine.

Tobias got me pregnant a few days before he left Abnegation so Zoe is 3 months old today. He doesn't know that he's got a daughter back here. I tried to get into Dauntless compound on his visiting day to tell him, but they wouldn't let me in because I wasn't family.

Nobody really knows who my daughter's father is, but one look in her eyes could tell. I bet my mother knows. She always has a way of knowing these kinds of things. Just like I swear that she knows that we're not going to choose Abnegation today.

I take Zoe out of her bed and hold her close to my chest, gently stroking her hair. I walk over to the window and watch the sun rising.

I decided that we'd transfer to Dauntless today a long time ago. I thought about it for a long time, but I couldn't stand the idea that my daughter would never know who her father is. It wouldn't be fair, neither to my little girl nor her father.

There's no day I don't think of him. But how will I tell him? What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he doesn't want _our_ daughter? The thought terrifies me. It's always been the plan that he'd leave and I'd follow, but we were apart for a long time. Would he even recognize me? I take a deep breath and quickly push the thoughts away. I need to be strong for my little baby girl no matter what happens.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see my mother standing behind me. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice her entering the room.  
She smiles at me and before I know what's happening she takes us into her arms.

"I love you, no matter what..." she whispers in my ear. Tears swell up in my eyes and I lightly nod. I know.

"Why don't you go get ready? I'll take care of her." she says reaching for Zoe. I hand her over and make my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day – the day that will change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

I slowly walk up the steps to the choosing ceremony, carrying Zoe in my arms. "It's gonna be alright. Daddy is going to be there soon." I whisper. If I am honest, I don't know if I'm trying to calm her or more likely myself.

I push my way through the crowd and take my place among the grey clothed Abnegation members. The ceremony goes in reverse alphabetical order so I shall be somewhere in the middle. Caleb is going to choose before me.

My thoughts drift off to Tobias again. I wonder how he might have changed. How he looks in black. I barely pay attention to the ceremony until I hear a familiar name "Caleb Prior." Caleb confidently makes his way to the stage, as if he always knew which faction he belongs to – the future belongs to those who know where they belong.

He takes the knife and I see him glance over to me and our parents before he turns his attention to the five stone bowls in front of him. He cuts his palm and I see the blood dripping out of the small cut. The whole crowd gasps in surprise as his blood mixes with the clear water. Erudite.

I can see the shock clear in my parents' eyes. The same shock I feel myself. They didn't expect him to leave and I didn't either. I've been counting on him to stay with our parents, counting on him to look after our family, but he's leaving. I can't leave now. I can't leave them too. It would be too much for them…

But I know there's no point I already made my choice. I have to look after my own family, after my little girl. Tobias has a right to meet his own daughter. "Beatrice Prior." The sound of my name snaps me out of my thoughts.

I get up and place Zoe on my right hip. Aware of the many eyes that are following me across the room I make my way to the stage. When I step on the stage my eyes meet Marcus' and I feel rage swell up inside me. I have to push down the urge to hit him in the face for what he did to Tobias. My Tobias. "Choose wisely." he says in a warning tone, warning me not to make the same mistake as my brother.

I glare at him and take the knife. Without hesitation I cut my palm and reach for another one. I barely feel the pain. I'm more worried about my baby girl. I'll have to cut her too, to symbolize that she'll go with me.

I take her small soft hand in mine and quickly but carefully cut her palm. I try to be gentle but she ends up crying anyway. I wrap my hand around hers and form a fist. I can feel my blood collect itself between our hands as I walk over and hold our hands over the dauntless bowl.

I can hear a light fizzing sound as the blood drops on the burning coals. I take a deep breath and look down on my daughter. She stares up at me with teary eyes."Sshh. It's all right. It's over." I whisper wiping away the tears.

Looking anywhere but at my parents, I make my way over to the Dauntless members. I don't need to be Erudite to hear the murmurs around the room. I know for sure what they are talking about. Abnegations rarely transfer, especially not to Dauntless or Erudite.

I hold Zoe in my petite, yet protective arms and wait until the ceremony is over. The rest of the choosing ceremony passes quickly. Dauntless to Dauntless. Candor to Amity. Abnegation to Abnegation. The usual.

After the last person chooses the dauntless are running out of the hall first. I hold Zoe close to my chest and follow them towards the exit. As it seems the Dauntless use the stairs, just like Abnegation, except the dauntless take three steps at once, half jumping down the stairs.

In the distance I can hear the train coming and I immediately break into a sprint. I wrap right arm protectively around Zoe's small body and grab the handle on the door with the other. I pull myself inside just before I run out of space to keep running.

While I try to catch my breath I look down on my daughter. Her blue eyes are huge and still a little puffy, but it seems as if she's all right.

"That was impressive." I lift my gaze and see a girl about eighteen standing in front of me. "I'm Shauna." she says smirking. I remember the nickname Tobias used to call me and answer confidently.

"Tris."

"Nice to meet you, Tris. You're pretty good for a Stiff." she says eying me carefully. "So how old is she?"

"Her name is Zoe. She's three months old today."

In the corner of my eye I see a tall dark-haired boy walking over to us. "Hey Babe!" he says, kissing Shauna on the cheek. I know that I probably should be embarrassed or something, because in Abnegation you don't show any kind of affection in public, but I am not. I never agreed with the strict Abnegation rules.

He looks at me suspiciously. "Is this your child?" I nod and his eyes go wide. "Unbelievable!" he screams, "out of all people a stiff pregnant before choosing ceremony?!"

All heads turn in our direction and I feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Jesus Zeke!" Shauna snaps slapping him on the head "Now that every smart-mouth candor heard you, they won't shut up about it!"

"Sorry." He mumbles rubbing his head. "

"Tris meet my boyfriend Zeke." The Guy, Zeke, nods his head at me "Hi! Seems like your baby is tried." he determines. Zoe had closed her eyes and buried her head at my shoulder. I smile and gently stroke her head. "Yeah, it's been a long day for her."

The rest of the train ride went quiet and Zoe is sleeping soundly in my arms. "Come on. It's time to jump." I hear someone yell.

This isn't a real surprise I expected it. If they make us jump on a train I figured that they probably make us jump off too. But jumping on a moving train was one thing, jumping off is something entirely different. I can't jump with Zoe, not without her getting hurt in the process.

"I can take her." I jump, I didn't notice Shauna coming up behind me. "They only make the initiates jump." she explains. I hesitate. I can't just give my baby to a stranger, can I?

"Come on. You can trust me. I know you don't want her to get hurt." She's right. I sigh defeated and hand Zoe over to her.

"If something happens to her I'll hunt you down." I say giving her a warning glare.

"Easy mama-bear I'll take care of her. I promise. See you down there." She says, and walks over to her boyfriend Zeke?

I watch the first Initiate, Dauntless born, of course, jump and feel my pulse speeding up. One after another jump off the train and I know at some point I have to jump too. Almost every initiate jumped only I and a small, dark-skinned Candor girl are left.

"Together?" she asks, her eyes searching my face. "Yeah. Come on." We take a few steps back and then just jump. Surprisingly I land on my feet. Only a few seconds later a stinging pain shoots through my legs and I oppress the urge to cry out in pain.

I see the girl I jumped with sitting on the ground and walk over to offer her a hand. "Hey, are you ok?" She nods and I pull her on her feet.

"I'm Christina." she says, brushing off the dust of her clothes.

"Tris."

"You're the Stiff with the baby aren't you?" she asks. Suddenly I feel flash of anger rise up inside me.

"Yes. Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?!" I snap.

"No." she shakes her head quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine. I'm sorry. I guess I should be used to it." I tell her.

"Where is he or she?" she asks. "She's with a friend of mine. Now come on." "We head towards the other side of the roof, where all the other initiates are waiting.

A tall man stands on the edge of the roof. He's got piercings all over his face and a large tattoo on his neck. Do all dauntless men look like that? He looks intimidating, like someone you should be wary of.

"I am Eric!" he roars "one of your leaders. To pass initiation you have to get into Dauntless. This is your way in." he says the amusement clear in his voice.

"So who's going to jump first?" The nervousness from earlier returns and I feel my palms getting sweaty. I still don't know how Tobias will react to all this and I'm still terrified, but what do people always say? 'Face your fears' right?

"Me." I say looking Eric straight in the eye. He laughs lightly, humor playing in his dark eyes. "A Stiff?"

I walk past him and get on the ledge. I hear a Candor boy, Peter I think, laughing with his friends. "She won't do it anyways!"

"Watch me!" I shout, bend my knees, don't think any further about it and just jump.

I land on something that gives out under me and throws me back up again. The next time I hit what I think to be a net I only get pushed up a few inches. I cover my face in my hands and take a deep breath. I did it!

I roll over and see someone holding a hand out to me. I grab a muscular hand and let me pull off the net. As soon I have my footing the hands release me.

I look up and look into my daughters eyes. But they're not Zoe's eyes they are Tobias'.

"Tobias." I whisper only loud enough for him to hear. I have to resist the urge to throw my arms around him and never let go again.

"A Stiff to jump first? Unheard of!" I hear someone yell in disbelief. I look past him to see a young woman probably in Tobias' age standing behind him. Her face is pierced all over, but it kind of suits her.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren."

"My name is Four. I'll be your instructor." He says, looking straight into my eyes. "What's your name?" I'm caught off guard. I can't believe the fact that Tobias, _my Tobias_, is asking me what my name is.

I just look at him, unable to answer just yet. He looks like Tobias and yet somehow he doesn't. His eyes hold mine, an unreadable expression on his face. "Tris. My name is Tris."

"Make the announcement Four." The girl, Lauren, says.

"First Jumper, Tris!" I watch him carefully and realize he isn't Tobias anymore, he's Four now. Just when I'm about to say something Christina lands in the net with an ooff.

"That was amazing!" she screams and hops off the net. "I can't believe you jumped first."

The initiates land in the net one after another. Where's Shauna? She should be here by now. I start to worry, what if something happened?

"You don't have to worry. She'll be fine." Christina whispers to me. Damn Candors always reading other people's emotions.

Just then Shauna rounds the corner, Zoe in her arms, awake and babbling. I can see Four look at Shauna, it seems like they know each other. His gaze lands on Zoe and my heart skips a beat.

"Whose child is that? Do you want to tell us something?" he teases. I'm surprised I didn't expect Four to be the teasing kind.

Zoe spots me and starts fussing in Shauna's arms, stretching out her arms for me. "She's with me." I say stepping forward. "She's my daughter."


	3. Chapter 2

Previously: […] His gaze lands on Zoe and my heart skips a beat. "Whose child is that? Do you want to tell us something?" he teases. I'm surprised I didn't expect Four to be the teasing kind.

_Zoe spots me and starts fussing in Shauna's arms, stretching out her arms for me. "She's with me." I say stepping forward. "She's my daughter." _

I hear a few people standing around gasp in surprise. I ignore the whispering around me and slowly raise my eyes to Tobias' to discover that he's already looking at me. His blue eyes are wide, he looks like somebody just slapped him across the face. His gaze shifts from me to Zoe and back again.

I take a deep breath and walk past Tobias. I can feel his eyes staring wholes into the back of my head. "Thanks." I whisper taking Zoe from Shauna, who nods her head at me.

"You're welcome." I smile at her and turn around.

Tobias still staring at us, but his eyes are showing something entirely different now. His eyes are darker and he seems to shut out every light. He has put up the walls, the walls I know so well. He had learned to hide his emotions from others a long time ago.

"Well go on, back to the others, Stiff!" he snaps at me. I feel tears burning in my eyes, but I still oblige and move to stand beside Christina.

The man standing in front of me is not the man I used to know. The man standing in front of me is my Instructor. It's obvious that he doesn't want to be Zoe's father. He doesn't want to be a part of our life – his daughter's life. I've - we've lost him forever. I guess Zoe and I will be each other's family now.

"Everyone listen up!" Lauren shouts, "We'll be your Instructors. I will train the dauntless born and Four over here will train the transfers."

"You will be trained separately from the dauntless born, but you'll be ranked together." Four takes over.

"Dauntless born with Lauren, transfers stay with me." He commands.

"You can all go to lunch. I assume _you_ don't need a tour of this place." Lauren tells the dauntless born and leaves with her Initiates.

Four clears his throat and speaks up. "I know Lauren already mentioned it, but in case you weren't listening - I'll be your Instructor, my name is Four."

"Four? Like the number?" Christina asks, a smile playing on her lips. Four smirks, looking as if he'd expected this question. "What's your name Candor?" he asks literally staring her down.

"Chr-Christina."

"Well Christina, the first lesson you'll learn from me is to keep your mouth shut!" he tells her, his voice deadly low. She quickly moves her head up and down in response.

"Alright! I'll show you around the compound. Follow me!" He doesn't look back to make sure that we are following him. I guess he knows we are. Zoe is playing with a loose strand of my hair and babbles to herself, as we are walking through a few dark deserted tunnels.

"What's wrong with him?" Christina whines. "He's such a jerk!"

"I guess he doesn't like people making fun of him." I defend him even though I know I shouldn't.

"The first place we will be heading is the Pit." Four instructs as we walk down through the two dark double doors behind him.

Everywhere are people dressed in dauntless black, of course. The place is huge with a glass roof, sunlight falling through it all the way down here. It looks absolutely amazing.

"Well now I definitely now why the call this place the Pit." I hear Christina mumble from next to me and I totally agree.

"So this is the Pit. This is where you eat, shop and probably spend most of your time. You'll learn to love it." Four tells us. "Now if you follow me I'll show you the chasm."

"Oh my gosh! We're absolutely going shopping later." Christina squeaks, obviously excited. "If we're going to be dauntless we have to look dauntless." It has always been a miracle to me how someone could get so super excited about something like shopping.

In the distance I hear a noise that sounds like water crashing against rocks. It gets louder with every step I take and Zoe starts fussing in my arms.

She starts to cry and buries her face into my collarbone, grabbing the fabric of my shirt tightly. I try to calm her, rubbing circles up and down her back, but it doesn't work. Christina smiles at me with sympathy as we listen to what Four has to say.

"This is the chasm. It reminds us that there's a small line between bravery and Idiocy. Jump in and you're dead. It has happened before and it will happen again. You have been warned." he tells us, his gaze wandering over the group, stopping directly on me and Zoe, who is still crying.

"Stiff, get your Baby under control!" he snaps. "She's annoying!" It's not the casualness in his voice that's bothering me, it's the coldness in his eyes. His eyes hold mine for a few moments, before he tears his eyes away, as if he couldn't even stand to look at me.

I wonder if I made the right choice coming here. So far every minute here drives me further to the point where I am going to break and Initiation hasn't even started yet.

I instinctively hold Zoe tighter to my chest and keep rubbing circles up and down her back. We continue walking through the hallways while Four continues to inform us about the dauntless way of life.

"This is your room. You'll be sleeping in here for the next few weeks. " He tells us, leading us through another set of double doors, into a room at the end of the hallway. I see multiple beds set up in lines, all with the same black bedclothes.

"Boys or girls?" asks a tall Candor boy.

"Both." Four answers as he walks past the beds and to the end of the room. "You can't be serious!" Christina demands and I see a few girls nodding their heads in agreement.

In the meantime Zoe has calmed down somewhat, so I wipe the tears off her cheeks with my sleeve and place her on my hip, so both of us are comfortable.

"If you like this you're going to like the bathroom." Four states clearly amused. So apparently the bathroom is just the same. No privacy. Great! This is going to be fun.

"I don't mind. Now we're going to see how stiff you really are!" Peter says to me mockingly. I roll my eyes at him and turn away.

"Get new clothes, you know where to find the shops, and go to dinner afterwards. Training starts tomorrow at 8.00 am. Don't be late or you'll be factionless." Four leaves, slamming the door behind him.

After Christina dragged me into several stores and Zoe and I, both got "totally dauntless" outfits according to Christina, we went back to the dorms to change.

"How do I look?" Christina asks me, once turning around herself.

"You look really dauntless."

"Now go get changed. I can dress our little dauntless girl." she offers.

"If you want to, sure." She walks over and I hand Zoe over to her.

"Come on aunt Christina is going to dress you." she says grinning. Aunt Christina? When did that happen? I shake my head at her, but I guess I am fine with it.

"Zoe's clothes are in this bag." I say handing the back to her.

I grab the bags that hold my clothes and head towards the bathroom. I hear Christina yell after me not to forget the eyeliner she forced me to buy earlier. I wouldn't dream of it.

After changing into my new clothes I put some eyeliner and mascara on. I remove the typically Abnegation bun and replace it with a simple high pony tail.

I look in the mirror to examine the result. I almost didn't recognize myself. I am wearing a black crop top, dark skinny jeans and black combat boots. The tight shirt fits perfectly and the dark eyeliner shows off my light grey eyes, I look truly dauntless.

I open the door to the dorms and see Christina sitting on her cot, Zoe on her lap. She's wearing dark baggy trousers and a long sleeve shirt with the dauntless flames printed on the front in a firm orange. She looks so adorable. In black she reminds me even more of her father.

"Ready to go?" I ask walking over. Christina turns to look at me. Her eyes widen and her jaw drops. "OHMIGOSH! You look like a real badass dauntless. I'm so proud of myself." she says sighing dramatically.

"Oh shut up." I say taking Zoe from her. I place my baby girl on my right hip and we head towards the dining hall together.

I look around the cafeteria, hesitantly at first. I scan the room until my eyes meet with familiar blue ones. Tobias is looking at me across the room, his face shows no emotion, his eyes expressionless and cold.

I feel a sting in my heart, like someone just stabbed me. I quickly look away. I can't let him get to me anymore. I'm dauntless now.

I feel someone touch my arm and look sideways. "Let us sit over there." Christina says, pointing to where a few other initiates sit. I nod and follow her across the room, not once looking back at Tobias.

Christina sits down next to a tall boy and I slide in next to her placing Zoe in my arms. I watch her putting some kind of meat on her plate. What is that? "What is it?" She asks, noticing the strange look on my face,

"What is that?" I say pointing my head towards her plate.

"Have you never seen a Hamburger before?" She stares at me in disbelief. Hamburger. So that's what it's called.

"No, Abnegation eat plain food, extravagance is considered selfish and unnecessary." I tell her matter of factly. "No wonder you left."

"Yeah that's the only reason I left." I retort sarcastically.

After Christina is finished she takes Zoe, so I can eat a 'Hamburger'. "Here put this on it." she tells me shoving a bowl with a dark red sauce in my direction. I put some of the sauce on my Hamburger and start eating.

This Hamburger thing tastes amazing! My tongue is having a party. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted." I almost shout. Christina starts laughing along with two boys sitting at our table. They introduce themselves as Will and Al.

We spent the rest of the day exploring the compound with the boys and coincidentally walk past the tattoo parlor. Currently Will is holding Zoe, with Christina giving him instructions. I think they'd make a cute couple.

"I want a tattoo." I suddenly say, surprising even myself.

"Really?!" I hear someone yell excited, of course it's Christina. "Well I want one too then! Alright, Will you take care of Zoe and Tris and I are going to get our first tattoos"!

"Uuuuhhmm…"

"You got this. Don't worry." Christina encourages him. He smiles and answers "Fine, but hurry."

I knew I was right about him liking her, I already suspected it earlier. I'll have to tell her later. We walk into the parlor and I am greeted by a familiar face – Tori. "Beatrice-"

"It's just Tris now." I quickly cut her off.

"Tris? I like that. It's nice to see you again."

"We'd like to get tattoos." Christina states, still excited.

"Alright." She says handing me a folder. "Choose a design. I'll be right back."

I scan the pages and designs until my eye catches a simple yet pretty design. A raven. I decide I want three ravens right above my collarbone. Symbolizing Zoe, Tobias and me, the family I was supposed to have here.

"I want this one." I tell Tori showing her the design. "Three of them above my collarbone, flying towards my heart."

"Good. Sit down." I do as I am told and sit down on the chair. "Bud will make your tattoo. He's next door." Tori tells Christina, who nods her head and disappears behind the door in the corner of the room.

"Ready?" she asks. "Yeah." I'm dauntless now.

I didn't hurt as much as I expected, but I am still relieved when it's done. When Christina and I walk out the parlor the guys and Zoe are already waiting for us. Zoe spots me immediately and stretches out her arms for me. I take her from Will and gently kiss her forehead. We decide that we'll go back to the dorms now, we all need rest and it's getting late anyway.

Back at the dorms I carefully lay Zoe down on my bed. I place one hand on her chest to make sure she doesn't roll off and set up the crib, we bought earlier, with the other.

"Need some help with that?" Christina asks from next to me.

"No, I'm fine. Could you just make sure she doesn't roll of the bed?"

She nods and gets on her knees beside the bed. She replaces my hand with hers and I quickly finish setting up the crib. "Thanks." I say picking Zoe up. "Time to get dinner baby girl." I head towards the bathroom to feed her. I need some privacy to do this.

After she's finished I wait for a few minutes, gently patting her back, before I make my way back to the dorms. I sit down on my bed, which is right next to Christina's, and start rocking Zoe in my arms, quietly singing a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was a child.

I feel Zoe drift off to sleep in my arms and carefully put her into the crib. I watch my sleeping angel for a while before I get ready for bed myself.

When the lights are out and everyone's asleep I finally allow myself to cry. I can feel the hot tears streaming down my face, but I don't even bother to wipe them away. I cry because I am scared. I cry because I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. I cry because I lost Tobias today and I cry because I miss him so bad it almost physically hurts.

I lie in bed crying for hours before exhaustion finally overpowers me and I drift off into an anxious sleep…

**AN: So, this is it! I really hope you like it! I was thinking about writing the next chapter in Tobias' POV - Good Idea? Please review! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Tobias POV**

I'm about to leave the dining hall, when I see her enter. She's dressed in dauntless black now and she looks absolutely gorgeous. I watch her from across the room, unable to tear my eyes away. My heart skips a beat when her light grey eyes meet mine. I simply stare at her, putting on my instructor-four-face, cold and emotionless.

Even though I know I shouldn't be staring at her, because it'll make things even more difficult, I can't help myself. I lower my gaze and watch the girl in her arms curiously. She looks like Tris, the same blond hair even her ears. I feel anger and jealously rise inside me.

She tears her eyes away from me as Christina pulls her along towards a table in the corner of the room. I need to get out of here. I practically run out of the dining hall, heading straight towards the training rooms.

I don't know how long I've been here already, a few hours maybe. I punch the bag again with everything I have, pouring all the pain and anger into it. My chuckles are bleeding by now and I feel a burning pain as my fist collides with the leather of the punching bag again, but I don't care.

How could she do this to me? Punch. I thought she loved me. Punch. I thought we'd be together again, start a new life. It's almost been a year and I missed her every god damn day since I left. I felt as alive as I have not in a long time this morning. I knew she was coming for me. I've been looking forward to this day for the past year.

I felt pure joy the moment she landed in the net. My heart skipped a beat and started beating twice as fast as healthy. But all that joy, all that love shattered when Shauna rounded the corner. _Her_ in her arms.

At first I thought it was a very bad joke. All I could do was stare at her, my eyes practically begging her to tell me it was a lie. Begging her to tell me that she loved me and wanted to be with me.

But she didn't say anything. The baby is probably about two or three months old. I can't believe it was so easy for her. I hardly had left and she fell in love with someone else? Didn't she love me at all? I'm already covered in sweat, but I couldn't care less. I wipe the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand and continue.

If I knew who he was, he'd probably be in the hospital by now. He took the one thing, the one person who means everything to me away from me. I feel a single tear rolling down my cheek and angrily wipe it away. I will not cry about this! It's too late and I don't care _that_ much anyway.

I try to convince myself that I don't care. That I don't care about her. That I never loved her. But who am I kidding? I care a lot, or I wouldn't be punching this stupid back for hours.

She's the only Abnegation transfer – so he didn't transfer with her. Didn't he want to be with her? Maybe he's older than her and is already an Abnegation member? No, she wouldn't have left then. Maybe he abandoned her after he knocked her up? I can't believe she was that stupid.

I kick the bag again, imagining it was _his _face. I hear a loud crack, but I don't even bother to check what it was. I keep kicking the bag and a few punches later the chain breaks. The force of my kick sends the bag flying across the room, hitting the floor with a thud.

I stare at the bag on the floor, breathing heavily. "Holy crap!" I hear someone yell behind me. I turn around, facing whoever just came into the room. It's my best friend Zeke. He stares at me in awe, his eyes wide.

"Dude, what the hell?!" I put on my instructor-four-face and look at him. I don't care about anything today, not after what happened.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "I'm just training."

"That was not just training." He replies searching my face. He knows more about me than anyone here, so I turn around and stare at the wall. I wouldn't be able to lie to him. He'd figure it out, before I'd be able to say dauntless cake.

"Four?" I hear footsteps behind me. "Four!" He yells, grabbing my biceps to get me to face him. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing!" I snap, glaring daggers at him.

"You have very bad mood swings my friend! This morning you beamed with joy and now you're all pissed. Are you pregnant or something?!"

"I don't think so…"

"Ever since the Initiates arrived-" He pauses. "The Initiates." His eyes widen as realization hits him. "It's her, isn't it? She didn't transfer."

"Just leave me alone!" I turn on my heels, push the dark double doors open and walk out of the room, almost knocking Zeke off his feet in the process.

I quickly navigate my way through the hallways, taking a few short cuts. Working in the control room does have its benefits. When I reach my apartment I push the key into the lock, open the door and rush inside, slamming the door behind me.

Unable to control myself anymore, I let out a desperate scream and kick a chair out of my way, sending it flying across the room. Defeated I sit down on the floor and before I know what's happening hot tears are streaming down my face. This time I don't wipe them away.

I don't know how long I've been sitting there, but I eventually decide to get up. I walk over to the bathroom, turn on the water and hold my hand under the stream, rubbing off the dried blood.

Then there's a knock on the door. I quickly dry my hands on my jeans and move to answer the door. Zeke standing in front of it - no real surprise. He looks at me his face, very unlike Zeke, reflecting nothing but seriousness. I sigh defeated and step away from the door to let him in.

We sit down on the couch, but neither of us talks, an awkward silence fills the room.

"So.." Zeke starts, "do you want to tell me what that was? Earlier in the training room?" I look down on my feet, avoiding his gaze. "Four." I take a deep breath and lift my gaze to face him.

"It's... I… I can't.." I can't talk about this.

"It's her isn't it? Beatrice." I wince at her name, but nod my head, telling Zeke that he's right.

"I knew it. Do you know why she didn't transfer? Alright, that was probably a dumb question, because you were here all day. Maybe she just couldn't. I'm sure she wanted to be there…"

"Zeke..." I interrupt. He ignores me and keeps talking. "Zeke..." I try again. "Zeke!" I yell and _that _finally shuts him up. He looks at me a baffled look on his face. "She did. Transfer I mean. She's here."

"Wait! What?!" Zeke shouts, clearly confused.

"She's here. Tris _is_ Beatrice." He opens his mouth as if he wants to say something, but then he closes it again. I guess he doesn't know what to say and to be honest neither do I.

"I don't know what to say.. I mean.."

"It's alright." I lie, trying to sound convincing. But I am sure he knows that it's anything but alright.

"Don't pull that shit with me!" he snaps. "I know how much she means to you. You've hardly talked about anything or anyone else the past year."

He's right, I've been looking forward to this moment since the minute I let go of her hand on my choosing day. "How..? Well… Who?"

"I don't know… I wish I knew..." I sigh, considering this for a moment. "Or maybe not..."

"I can't believe this!" Zeke's really pissed now. "How could she do this to you? I mean you told me that she loved you and you loved her and she wanted to come here to be with you." he starts again, flourishing. "I mean how did she manage it anyway? Getting pregnant before choosing ceremony is extremely rare especially in Abnegation!"

Two hours later Zeke is still talking about how this is all fucked up and what kind of a pansycake would get someone else's girlfriend pregnant. With every minute that passes I feel more miserable.

"Do you really have no idea who could've gotten her pregnant?" he asks again.

"Zeke.. I don't know! I wasn't there!" I tell him, frustrated.

"Alright, I get it! But just imagine you know…her being touched by someone who's not you I mean after all you-"

This is it! I can't take it anymore. "Zeke!" I shout, jumping off the couch. "Do you think _this_ is going to help?" I don't want to imagine anyone but me touching her. Anyone but me loving her.

Zeke stares at me, giving me a worried look. Sighing I sit down again, placing my hands on the back of my neck. "Dude…" I don't respond. I'm done talking about this. "Four!"

"What?!" I snap.

"How old is she?" I look at him confused. What the hell is he up to now?

"What do you mean 'How old is she?' She's eighteen."

"What? Not _her_, you idiot! The Baby." He clarifies.

"Uuhhmm.. about three months..? Something like that.." Zeke nods.

"How long does it take before you actually _have_ the baby..?"

"Why do you want to know all this?" I ask. What's the point? It's over anyway...

"_Just_ answer the question!"

"About nine months?" I answer letting it sound more like a question.

"Dude you're such an idiot!" he yells at me. What? How did I suddenly become the idiot? "You slept with her before you left, right?" he asks, very excited at once.

"That's none of your damn business!"

"Jesus Christ!" he swears. "You god damn pansycake! You slept with her before you left, didn't you?" I nod. Yes, I did and it probably was the best night of my life, but I still don't get what he's referring to.

"And now _exactly_ twelve months later she's standing in front of you with a three month old child?" I nod again.

"Did it ever, like _ever_ cross your mind that she could be _your_ child?"

**AN: So, what do you think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the most beautiful voice ever, unfortunately the voice is yelling. "Get up! Training starts in one hour!" Tobias. I sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I walk over to the crib to check on Zoe. She's already awake, but as usual she kept quiet and waited for me to get up. She truly is an angel. "Good morning." I whisper, taking her in my arms.

I kiss the top of her head and turn around. Tobias still standing next to the door. He's staring at us. Our eyes lock and I literally drown in the blue of his eyes. I can't move. The intensity of his look paralyzes me.

Realizing what I am doing I quickly look away. I can't let him have this effect on me anymore. I avoid looking at him and look at Christina instead. She's still soundly asleep in her bed. "Christina." I say. "Christina, get up." I try again, shaking her.

She only groans in response. I shake my head at her and make my way to the bathroom to get ready. I dress myself in dark skinny jeans, a black tank top and my combat boots and Zoe in a black dress with black tights underneath.

Afterwards I put on some mascara and eyeliner. When I'm done I look at myself in the mirror, Zoe in my arms. I'm still getting used to see us dressed in black instead of Abnegation grey, but I feel comfortable with my new self. We look dauntless. We are dauntless.

When Zoe and I return to the dorms Christina is up at last, getting herself ready. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning." she says sleepy. I sit down on my bed and start feeding Zoe. Everyone except Christina is already gone. I usually do this when I am alone, but I don't mind Christina being in the room.

After Zoe is finished we walk down the hallways, heading towards the dining hall. "So," Christina starts "you never told me. What about Zoe's father? Where is he?" I knew this question would come up eventually, but I don't want to talk about Tobias. It's hard enough that he's here. Every time I see him it's like he's rejecting me all over again.

"I don't want to talk about him." I say, trying to keep my voice emotionless.

"What? Why?" Candors - always curious, always asking questions.

"I just don't want to talk about him."

"Is he still in Abnegation?" I know she won't shut up before I tell her something. "No he isn't! And could we please drop this topic now?" I snap, unintentionally tightening my arms around Zoe.

"If he's not in Abnegation, where is he?" she tries again. "Christina! I said I don't want to talk about it! Drop it!" Christina stops abruptly, visibly surprised by my sudden outburst. I keep walking, abandoning her in the empty hallway.

Only steps later I feel guilty, but when she kept asking about Tobias I just lost it. I don't want anyone to know he's Zoe's father, it would only make things more difficult. Besides, not everybody needs to know that he rejected me. It's probably stupid to think about something like that in this situation, but I do have my pride.

Still, it's not Christina's fault that I'm so messed up. I guess I'll have to apologize to her later. After what feels like an eternity I reach the doors of the dining hall. A few heads turn in your direction as I enter and Zoe buries her head in my shoulder, hiding from all the eyes directed on us. I look around, unsure where to sit without Christina. Just when I am about to turn around and leave I see Shauna waving me over to her table.

"Hey!" I greet her and her Boyfriend Zeke.

"Hi! Do you want to sit with us?"

"Yeah, sure." I answer sitting down beside her, placing Zoe on my lap in the process. Zoe starts to giggle when she sees Shauna. She must recognize her.

"Hey, little girl." Shauna says grinning. "Can I take her?"

"Sure." I say handing Zoe over to her. She places Zoe on her lap like I did earlier. I take the opportunity to eat something and watch Shauna playing with Zoe, her eyes shining.

I think she'd do great with children and by the looks of it Zeke is thinking the same. He's watching her with a big smile on his face. I can't oppress a smile, watching the two of them. This is what I thought Tobias and I would look like when I came here.

"She's really cute." Shauna tells me, still smiling. "So do you know what you are going to do with her during training?" she asks.

To be honest I haven't thought about that. Obviously I can't take her with me to the training rooms. I won't be able to look after her during the training and there are knives and weapons everywhere. I don't want her near those things.

"Actually I haven't thought about that." I tell her honestly.

"Well, maybe, if you don't mind of course, I could take care of her?"

"Uumm… if you want to sure, but you really don't have to do this." I tell her, not wanting to keep her busy all day.

"I don't mind." she assures me.

"Alright then." I agree. "I have to go now anyway, but you need to promise me if anything happens or you need me you have to get me right away."

"Of course!" she says excited.

"If she gets hungry just give her some milk." I bend over and kiss Zoe on the top of her head before I turn to leave. "I'll check on you two during lunch."

When I arrive at the training rooms everyone is already there, including Christina. Thank God Tobias isn't there yet. I sigh relived and quickly move to stand beside Christina.

"I…" I start, but then the door flies open and Tobias walks in, looking handsome as ever, the tight black T-shirt showing off his muscles. Great! It's getting more and more difficult to oppress all the feelings coming up whenever I see him.

"Thankfully you already know how to get on and off a moving train so I don't have to teach you that." he starts. "Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you in according to your performance in each stage."

"We believe that our training eradicates cowardice, which we define as failure to act in the midst of fear. So each stage will prepare you in a different way. The first one is primarily physical, the second is primarily emotional and the third is primarily mental."

"First you're going to learn how to shoot a gun. Afterwards you'll learn how to win a fight." he continues, his eyes briefly meeting mine as he hands each initiate a gun.

"What has firing a gun to do with bravery?" a Candor boy – Peter asks. Tobias spins around, clicks the bullet into place and holds the barrel to Peter's forehead. He stiffens his mouth still open. "Wake up! You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." Tobias snaps and then turns around as if nothing had happened.

"Watch me." he instructs, facing the target. He pulls the trigger and the bullet hits the target - dead center. Everyone stares at him in awe. Who is this man?

"Alright now go!" Nobody moves. "Are you deaf? Go!" he shouts this time and we all move to start training.

I hold my gun not curling my fingers around it, yet. In Abnegation every form of a weapon is considered unnecessary, everyone helps everyone. The first bullets are fired and I know that I have to fire the gun to pass Initiation. There's no way I can fail. I need to look after Zoe. I need to fight for her.

Alright I can do this. I place my feet, take a deep breath, exhale and pull the trigger, just like Four demonstrated earlier.

The blow pushes me back and the bullet goes nowhere near the target. Damn! Alright, you can do this. Just calm down and focus. An Erudite transfer – Edward – hits the target first, he smiles visibly satisfied with himself.

After a couple rounds I finally hit the target. I had no Idea firing a gun would be this difficult. I keep practicing and it eventually pays off. With every shot I get closer to the center. When everyone has hit the target at least once Four dismisses us for lunch. Finally!

I put away the gun and walk over to Christina, who's talking to Will at the moment. "Hey.." She turns and looks at me with a look that says 'What do you want now?" I clear my throat and start again. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

She nods at Will, letting him know she'll stay behind. "See you later, guys." he says leaving the room. Christina and I are alone.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I know it's not your fault. I… I just don't like talking about Zoe's father."

"Yeah, I noticed that." she says flashing me a light smile. "Apology accepted. _But _you have to tell me the truth. What did he do to you that makes you hate him so much?"

I sigh. "First of all I don't hate him and he didn't hurt me or something." Well, not physically. "He transfered out of Abnegation. He's a year older than I am. I noticed that I was pregnant a few weeks after he left." I explain. I still feel uncomfortable telling her about Tobias, but I know she won't let it go.

"Well, where did he transfer?" Christina asks the curiosity clear in her voice. "And why didn't you follow him? I mean he has the right to know, doesn't he?"

"Christina if I tell you this you can't tell anyone, not even Will. Do you understand?"

"But…" she protests.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Alright, I won't tell." she promises.

I take a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "I did follow him. He chose Dauntless on his choosing day. He's here and..." I say, my voice trembling. Tears swell up in my eyes. "And he doesn't want anything to do with me or his child."

She stares at me, shock written all over her face. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she says, taking me in her arms. I start sobbing uncontrollably, all the retained feelings breaking loose.

We just stand there, Christina holding me in her arms until I finally calm down. "That's why I don't want anyone to know he's here. I'm not even sure if I want Zoe to know who her father is, because this will hurt her as much it hurts me." I explain.

"Who is he?!" she demands, her voice high and suddenly very angry. "Who does he think he is? He can't just abandon you!" I wipe away my tears, shaking my head at her.

"I can't tell you. Everyone knows him, you know him, and if anyone finds out…" I drift off.

"Oh my God…" she whispers as realization hits her. Oh no! She can't have figured it out. "Her eyes. I always wondered why Four's eyes are so familiar. They are because I've seen them before." She pauses. "Four is her father isn't he?"

I know there's no point in denying it now so I just admit it. "Yes. Yes, he is."

**Tobias POV**

I'm cleaning up the training room, putting the guns away, when I notice that someone is still here. "Who is he?! Who does he think he is? He can't just abandon you!" a voice I recognize as Christina's demands. She sounds really upset. What's going on?

"I can't tell you. Everyone knows him, you know him, and if anyone finds out…" My heart skips a beat when I recognize her voice. Tris. Who is she talking about? If anyone finds out…? If anyone finds out about what?

"Oh my God…" Christina whispers. I can barely understand what she's saying. "Her eyes." Whose eyes? "I always wondered why Four's eyes are so familiar. They are because I've seen them before."

They are talking about me? She has seen my eyes before? I immediately think of Marcus, but she said _her_ eyes. She pauses before she asks the question I've been asking myself since my talk with Zeke. "Four is her father, isn't he?"

Oh God. "Yes. Yes, he is."


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are the best! I really hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Tobias POV**

I wait until Christina and Tris leave before I step out of my hideout. It's true. I'm the father of her child. Our child. Stay calm Tobias. Maybe she still cares for me? Well… after the way I treated her most likely not. Anyway I need to talk to her. I need to talk to her _now._

I walk straight out of the door, intending to follow her, but I don't know where she went. I glance down the corridor. She's gone. Where did she go? The dining hall? The dorms? Obviously I can't search the whole compound.

I guess my best chance to find her is the control room. So I turn left and head down the corridors. What am I going to say to her? I know I'm the father? I know you lied to me? I still don't understand why she didn't tell me. How could she not tell me this?!

When I finally arrive at the control room, as I expected, Zeke was there. "Zeke." I make myself noticeable. "Hey man, what's up?" "I need your help with something." I tell him. "Uh-oh. That's _always _a bad sign." he jokes.

"Man, I'm serious. I need you to help me to track down Tris." "Tris? What for?" he asks, eyebrows raised. "I… I just really need to talk to her." I guess by the expression on my face he can tell this is serious.

"I don't need to track her down. I already know where she is." he tells me casually. "What? Where? How do you know?" I ask confused. "Shauna is babysitting Zoe, so she probably went there to check on her."

"Alright. Thanks. I talk to you later." I say, hurriedly leaving the control room. "Yes you will! I want to know details!" I hear him shout after me typically Zeke – he's almost as bad as the Candors.

With every step I take I grow more nervous. I haven't quite thought this through, but there's no backing out now. I round the corner and walk down the hallway leading to Shauna's apartment.

Zeke was right. There's she is, leaving Shauna's apartment. She heads in the opposite direction, so I call out for her. "Tris!" She stops in the dead of her tracks.

"What do you want Four?" she asks turning around. "Could I… talk to you for a second? "There's nothing to talk about." she replies coldly. "Bye!"

Before she can take even one step I grab her wrist. "Wait! This is important. I know." She stares at my hand around her wrist and immediately yanks her hand away. "You know what?"

"I know I'm her father."

**Tris POV**

"I know I'm her father." I look at him confused. What does he mean he knows? Of course he does, it's why he rejected me in the first place. "So what?" I say, keeping my voice emotionless. "I think we should talk about this!" he hisses. "I don't think so."

"Yes we do! I recommend we don't discuss this here in the hallway?" he says his voice calmer now. "We could go to my apartment?" I hesitate. I don't want to go anywhere with him, but I can't say that I'm not curious about what he has to say.

"Fine." I give in. He holds my gaze for a moment, before he turns to lead the way. I follow him as we walk down several hallways.

When we reach apartment number 10 he stops. He unlocks the door and steps aside, gesturing for me to go in first. I roll my eyes at him and step inside. It's a middle sized apartment with a small kitchen. There are a few more doors which, I assume, lead to the bed- and bathroom.

Suddenly aware that he's probably watching me, I turn around to face him.

He's indeed watching me and an awkward silence fills the room. "So, talk." I demand. He takes a step towards me "Tris.." he sighs "why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't think it mattered. You made yourself very clear." I state.

"I had a right to know about Zoe. You can't keep her from me, if that is what you intended to do." What the hell? "Keeping her from you? What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who acted all asshole since I set a foot in this damn faction!"

How dare he? He rejected me and _our_ daughter, more than once and now he accuses me of keeping her from him? I don't like arguing with Tobias not even now. It hurts me, but he doesn't have to know.

"I …" "I was just trying to protect Zoe I thought it was the best thing to do. "I interrupt him. I take a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit. "What do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry I about how I acted the past days, but how was I supposed to know she's my child when you didn't tell me?" he asks. "I thought you forgot all about me and..." "Whoa whoa whoa!" I interrupt again, holding up a hand to silence him.

"What do you mean 'how was I supposed to know she's my child'?" I ask my voice high. I dig my fingernails into my palms, to keep me from crying. What was he trying to say?

"I didn't think – I just figured it was someone else's, well because you never told me you were pregnant and …" he drifts off. I stare at him eyes wide, shock written all over my face. No.

I feel my eyes watering. "You thought Zoe was someone else's child?!" I exclaim. He looks down on the floor, his eyes avoiding mine.

I couldn't believe it! He thought I moved on so easily after he left. I cried myself to sleep for months, because I missed him so bad. Because I was scared, being pregnant before choosing ceremony was _extremely_ rare especially in Abnegation. I cried because being apart was tearing me apart.

"Do you really think this low of me?" I ask him. He doesn't look up. "Hey! Look at me!" I scream. "Tell me!" Tears were streaming down my face by now and finally he looks at me, his eyes showing regret, loss and love.

He just stares at me, not saying anything. "I cried myself to sleep for months after you left! How can you believe – even for one second that this was easy for me?! I love you for God's sake!"

He moves towards me, so fast I didn't even notice him moving at all and before I even know what's happening his lips are on mine. I freeze. What is he doing? I feel the anger vanish. I relax and finally respond to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him back eagerly.

It feels like coming home after being apart for so long. He starts to move again, pushing me backwards until my back hits the wall, never once letting go of me.

I'm trapped between his body and the wall. He pushes me up against the wall, placing a hand on each side of my face against the wall, and deepens the kiss. I pour every emotion I have into the kiss, trying to tell him everything I haven't had a chance to say yet.

After a while we break apart in need of air, both of us panting heavily. Tobias looks at me, his beautiful blue eyes dark with desire. He touches his forehead to mine. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." he whispers.

I'm disappointed that he obviously didn't believe me when I told him I loved him the moment he let go of my hand on his choosing day. But looking at him now I found myself that I didn't care, because deep down I knew without him a part of me is always going to be missing.

"Please." he pleads. "Say something." I take a deep breath before I speak. "I believe you." He sighs in relief, lifting a hand to wipe the tears off my face. "You don't know how happy I am that you just said that. "

I smile lightly. I guess as happy as I am. "So, does this mean you want to be Zoe's father?" I ask him hopefully. "I want to be her father and… I want to be with you. I love you." he tells me, taking my hands in his. I always loved how my smaller hands fitted perfectly in his bigger ones.

I feel tears running down my cheeks again, but this time they're happy tears. We simply stare at each other for a long moment, enjoying each others closeness. "I don't want you to leave but training starts in 10 minutes." he sighs disappointed. I nod, breaking away from him.

Before I leave I turn and look back at him. "I love you." I say smiling. I can't believe all this just happened. I can't believe I finally get to be close to him again. He wants to be Zoe's father. He wants to be with me. He still loves me. I've never been happier in my life before.

I open the door only to have it pushed shut again. "Wait." Suddenly Tobias is standing next to me. "You can't…" He takes a deep breath, and starts again. "You can't tell anyone about us.. not yet."

I figured he'd say that and as much I want to show the world he's mine and I am his, I completely understand. Nobody can know about us, not until Initiation is over and I am a dauntless member. My ranking would be called a result of his favoritism. It would ruin his reputation. I didn't want that.

I watch him carefully as I answer. „I know, but I _really_ gotta go now. Will I see you later?" He smiles at me. "If that is what you want." he teases. "Yeah, it is." I say smiling back at him.

"Will you…Will you take Zoe with you?" he asks suddenly nervous. "Of course I am. It's about time that you meet your own daughter, don't you think?"

**AN: Finally Fourtris! So what do you think? Please review and let me know! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Tobias POV**

I walk around the training room, observing the initiate's progress, trying to keep my eyes off Tris. I don't want to raise suspicion, but it's not working out well. I walk past Christina, Al, Edward and some others and finally make my way to Tris.

"You have no muscle." I inform her. She stops and looks over her shoulder. Her cheeks are flushed and her breathing comes out in shots. "You have to use your whole body. Use your knees and elbows you can put more power behind them. " She nods and turns back to the punching bag.

The omnipresent urge to touch her kicks in and before I can help myself I place my hand on her stomach, putting her the right position. She stops immediately, visibly surprised by me touching her in public. Suddenly I remember where I am and know that I have to come up with an excuse now. "Never forget to keep tension here." I manage to choke out.

I quickly remove my hand and move on to the next initiate, shaking my head. What is it about this girl that makes me lose control like that?

When the time's up I dismiss the Initiates. "Tomorrow is visiting day, so you'll get the day off. Some of your parents may come, but don't be disappointed if they don't." It's not like I know what it's like to be disappointed because your parents don't show up on visiting day.

I watch the initiates leave, my eyes finding Tris'. She flashes me a light smile before she disappears with Christina and the others.

I start cleaning the training room, thinking about tonight. I'm going to meet my daughter. I am still a little bit overwhelmed by the fact that I am a father now, but I couldn't be happier. I'm getting everything I ever wanted. I have my own family now and even more important I have my own family with _Tris._

After I'm finished I leave the training room and head towards my apartment. I turn right and head down the corridor leading to my apartment. When I'm about to unlock the door I notice that it's already open. What the hell?

I reach for the knife I always keep in my boot and ready myself for whatever or whoever is in my apartment. I push the door open and rush inside. I look around ready to fight anyone who may still be in there. I notice a movement and quickly make my way into the living room. There's someone ... sitting on my couch?

"Dude what the hell?!" Zeke exclaims as he notices me and I sigh relieved and partly annoyed. "What are you doing with that knife?"

"My apartment door was open. I thought someone broke into the place!" I snap.

I put the knife back in my boot and sit down next to him. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"You went to talk to Tris earlier, right?" I nod. "Well, I was curious. Do you know if she's yours?

I know he won't shut up until I tell him everything, so I start to explain how I overheard Tris' and Christina's conversation earlier today and what happened after I left the control room.

I tell him how Tris started screaming at me during our conversation at my apartment. I still can't believe I was this stupid. I love Tris. I always have. I should have trusted her. Zeke didn't interrupt me once, he just listens intently.

After I'm finished he just nods his head thoughtful. "You know what this means right?" I raise an eyebrow at him and wait for him to continue.

"No parties for you now, Daddy." he smiles. I should have expected a comment like that from Zeke.

"I guess not..." I agree. "Zeke you can't tell anyone about this. Not even Shauna."

He nods, checking the time. "Alright, I gotta go now anyway. And by the way congratulations!" He leaves, the door clicking shut behind him.

I figure that I have some time before Tris is coming over so I decide to run some errands. I want Zoe to have her own space in my apartment, just in case. We have to keep our family a secret for the time being, but that doesn't mean I can't see my daughter, right?

When everything is set up I decide to take a shower. I grab some new clothes and head towards the bathroom. I just walk out of the bathroom, rubbing my hair dry with a towel, when I hear a light knock on the door. Tris.

**Tris POV**

After I showered I picked Zoe up at Shauna's. It seems like she's enjoying herself with Zoe. She told me I could bring her over once in a while. I walk down the corridors, heading to Tobias apartment, Zoe soundly asleep in my arms. I take a deep breath before I knock. I don't know why I am nervous.

The door opens and reveals a smiling Tobias. "Hey.."I say awkwardly.

"I've been waiting for you." He says, stepping away from the door and gestures for me to get in.

I smile at him and walk inside. "Do you want to drink something?" He asks once we're inside.

"No, I'm fine thanks." His eyes shift from mine and land on Zoe.

"She has your hair."

"Yes, but actually she looks a lot more like you." I tell him, smiling. We sit down on the couch, me still holding Zoe in my arms.

"Tris, I'm sorry!" Tobias says suddenly. What is he apologizing for? He didn't change his mind about us, did he? I unintentionally tighten my arms around Zoe and wait for him to continue. But he doesn't.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask carefully.

"I should have believed you. I mean I should have asked you about Zoe right away." I nod. Yes, he should have. "I love you." he says placing his hand over mine. "You know that right?"

I sigh relieved. "For a second I thought you changed your mind… about us." He looks at me like I'm insane.

"Tris, I love you and I love our daughter. I will never leave you. We are a family now."

Family. That's all I ever wanted us to be. "I love you too." I lean in and press my lips against his, careful not to crush Zoe between us. His hand cups my cheek, holding me in place while he's kissing me back passionately.

Eventually he breaks the kiss, but doesn't let go of me yet. Almost like he's afraid I'll leave if he does. He looks down on Zoe and starts gently stroking her head. As if she'd sensed that it's the right moment to wake up, Zoe opens her eyes. Tobias freezes.

"Baby, I want you to meet your Daddy."

"Daddy," I say looking at Tobias "meet our daughter Zoe." Tobias smiles, watching her curiously.

"Do you want to take her?" He looks up at me, not quite sure what to do. "Here. Imitate the way I'm holding my arms." I instruct. After he copied the posture of my arms I carefully place Zoe in his arms.

He continues staring at her an unreadable expression on his face. "We made her, Tris. We _made_ her." He says looking up at me again, pride written all over his face, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"We did." Tobias bends down and places a small kiss on Zoe's forehead. Zoe smiles, stretching out her arms for him.

After a while he says "I wondered… I wondered if you maybe wanted to stay here tonight. Tomorrow is visiting day so no one is going to wake you up in the morning. Nobody will notice that you weren't there the night…"

He looks tense. Is he worried that I don't want to? "If that is what you want." I tease him, repeating the exact words he said to me earlier.

"It is." He confirms, returning my smile.

"Well, we have to get the crib from the dorms then." I tell him.

"Yeah, actually I already made some arrangements."

"Really?" I ask surprised. He's really taking this seriously.

"Of course!" He acts as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When I tell him that I'll have to feed Zoe before I put her to bed he nods and gets up to leave. I tell him that he doesn't have to, but he does anyway.

After I finish feeding Zoe I walk around the room, gently patting her back. "Do you want to put her to bed?" I ask Tobias, entering the kitchen.

"Uumm…sure."

I hand Zoe over to him and she buries her face in Tobias' chest, slowly drifting off. We go to the bedroom and Tobias kisses her forehead before putting her to bed. He's going to be an awesome father.

We stand there quietly for few moments, watching our little Angel sleep. "Are you tired?" he whispers putting his arm around me.

"Maybe a little bit?" I admit.

"Let's go to bed then."

I go to the bathroom to get ready. When I'm finished I tell Tobias that he can go to the bathroom now and check on Zoe once more . She's soundly asleep. I take off my shirt and realize that I've nothing to sleep in.

I'll just put on one of Tobias' shirts. It's nothing he hasn't seen before, right? I walk over to the closet and randomly grab a shirt. I'm just finished changing when Tobias walks in, wearing nothing but his boxers. He looks at me, raising his eyebrow. "Is that my shirt?" he asks mockingly.

"Yeah, I didn't bring any clothes with me." I explain.

He walks over to me, putting his arms around me. "It looks good on you – I like it." I smile and lean back to look at him.

"I missed you." I tell him honestly.

"I missed you too."

He slowly leans in and presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back with everything I have, trying to tell him how much I love him, love our family. We eventually break the kiss in need of oxygen.

"Come on." Grabbing my hand he leads me towards his bed and we climb under the covers. He puts his arm around me, pulling me tight against his chest.

"I love you.." He whispers, burying his face in my hair.

"I love you too." And for the first time ever, I fall asleep in Tobias arms.


	8. Chapter 7

**Tris POV**

I wake up, groping for Tobias, but my hands only find empty sheets. I open my eyes to discover I am alone. Where is he? I sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, when a noise catches my attention. I get up and head for the door.

Entering the kitchen I see Tobias sitting at the kitchen table, Zoe in his arms. I lean against the door frame and watch the two of them. It's like I always imagined us living together would be. Waking up in the morning, knowing someone was there waiting for you.

Finally he looks up, still smiling. "What are you two doing?" I ask, walking over to them. "Good morning." he looks up at me and I lean down, giving him a small kiss. "Good morning."

"Hey baby girl." I say kissing Zoe's forehead. "Do you want coffee?" Tobias asks. "No thanks. I don't like the stuff. I don't understand the people who drink it. It's disgusting."

"Do you want to eat something then? I could get us some breakfast?" he suggests, smirking. "It's fine. You don't have to. I'll just stop by the dining hall before I go back to the dorms. "

"Well," he says getting up, "I want to – I don't want you to leave yet. I'll just go and grab some muffins." "Alright." I agree, reaching for Zoe. "I'll be right back." he tells me, giving me a small peck on the lips.

While Tobias is getting breakfast I feed Zoe and get her and myself ready. I just walk out of the bathroom when I hear the front door open.

"So, do you want chocolate or blueberry?" Tobias asks, as I enter the kitchen. "Chocolate." I answer without hesitation. In Abnegation the people eat plain food – as many things chocolate is considered as an unnecessary extravagance, so you don't get the chance to eat a chocolate muffin very often.

I sit down at the kitchen table, placing Zoe on my lap. Tobias hands me my muffin, sitting down across from me. "Today is visiting day." he states. I simply nod my head. I know, but I don't think anyone will come to visit me.

I can only imagine the look on my parents' faces, when they realized that both of their children, including their grandchild, were leaving. I don't regret my decision to come here, but I wish I wouldn't have to completely abandon my previous life, my family – people I love.

One look at the watch on the kitchen wall tells me that it's time to go. It's already past ten and most of the Initiates are probably already awake. I don't want anyone to notice that I'm gone.

"It's getting late. We should probably go." I say, finishing my muffin. I get up, placing Zoe on my hip, and head to the bedroom the get our things.

When I enter the living room I see Tobias leaning against the wall next to the door and walk over to him. "So…" Actually I don't want to leave, but I don't want him to get into trouble. If anyone knew where I was last night we'd be screwed.

He steps closer and raises his hand to my face, gently cupping my cheek. Sighing he says "It's going to be hard… going back to being your instructor again." I nod. "I wish you didn't have to leave now."

"You know I have to." I tell him. "Yeah I know." he says looking down on his feet. He's trying to hide his disappointment but I simply know him too well. "Look at me." He looks up, his eyes meeting mine. "I love you."

He leans in and I quickly close the gap and connect our lips. It's a deep, passionate kiss – the kind of kiss that promises _forever._ Eventually he pulls away, his blue eyes meeting mine again. "I love you too."

I tear my eyes from his and look down on Zoe. "Say goodbye to Daddy." She giggles as Tobias kisses her on top of her head. I open the door and step outside, looking over my shoulder one last time before I start walking down the hallway…

After I went to the dorms to change I head to the Pit. I still doubt that anyone is coming to see me, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to show my face there.

When I finally arrive at the Pit there's a colorful mess of people. Even though the majority is dressed in black there are a few grey, white and even red spots. The Erudite blue is missing – Erudite isn't permitted to visit any of the factions and the other way around.

I look around the room and find Christina. She's talking to a woman who looks like an older version of her. She waves me over and I make my way over to them.

"Mom, this is Tris she's in my initiation class." she introduces me. "Tris," she says looking at me, "this is my mother." "Nice to meet you." I say. Christina's mom smiles at me. Then her eyes land on Zoe. "And who's the little one?"

"This is my daughter Zoe." I reply. Her eyes widen lightly and she nods her head. "May I ask which faction you originally came from?" she asks curiously - Candors.

"Abnegation." I answer without hesitation. I'm not ashamed of where I came from. I wasn't selfless enough to stay in Abnegation, but part of me is selfless. That's what being divergent means.

"Abnegation?" she repeats surprised. "That's very unusual…" she's about to continue but Christina quickly cuts her off. "Mom, enough!" I silently thank Christina and say "I'll leave you two to your reunion. I'll see you later. It was very nice to meet you."

I look around the room and someone catches my attention - a slender woman dressed in grey, her blonde hair pinned up in a strict Abnegation bun. She looks around the room like she's searching for someone, but I can't see who it is. I'm about to leave when she turns and looks straight into my eyes. Mom?

I freeze, unable to move I just stare at her. "Beatrice!" she exclaims, walking towards us. "Mom!" Before I can help myself I throw my free arm around her, as always careful not to crush Zoe.

I step back and look at her, tears swelling up in my eyes. "Mom – what are you doing here?" "It's visiting day. You didn't think I wouldn't come to see you, did you?" "Hey little girl!" she says tipping Zoe's nose. "How are you? Are you alright?" "Yes we're fine. I'm so glad you're here." I tell her.

Suddenly her face turns serious. "I came because I wanted to see you, but it's not the _only _reason I came here." I look at her, waiting for her to continue. "We can't talk about this here. Come on." she says pulling me away from the crowd. We leave the Pit and walk down a few abandoned hallways before she finally stops.

She turns around, facing me. "Honey, what were your test results?" she asks. Oh God. Tori told me I couldn't tell anyone about this. It's dangerous to be what I am – divergent. But she's my Mom after all. I can trust her, right?

"They… They were inconclusive. " I sigh, pressing Zoe more firmly against my chest. She nods. "Divergent."

"You can't let them find out about you." She whispers. "Who?" "Erudite – they're hunting divergents." she states in a hushed voice. "What? Why?" Tori told me that being divergent is dangerous somehow, but why? "Mom, what am I?"I ask desperately.

"You're special. Your mind works in a million different ways." she explains, gently touching my cheek. "We don't have much time. Listen - Erudite is planning to overthrow Abnegation in order to make Erudite the governing faction. "

"What?!" I whisper shout. "We're planning to inform the dauntless leadership about Erudite, but until then I need you to stay safe. Nobody can know about your divergence. You'd be in great danger and Zoe too." I feel anger rise inside me. Nobody – _Nobody_ is going to hurt my baby!

"Alright. What can I do?" "Just stay safe and take care of you and Zoe." she replies. "But Mom how do you..." I start but she cuts me off. "I need to go. I love you. Remember that."

Before I can say anything she turns around and disappears. How does she know this place so well? I stand there in the hallway staring after her a few minutes before I snap out of my trance.

I need to talk to Tobias about this. I don't know for sure that he's divergent, but ever since we were children I knew something was different about us.

I decide to go back to dorms first, so I turn left and head down the hallway leading to the transfer dorms. When I arrive there it's quiet. Nobody's here. I sit down on my bed, gently rocking Zoe in my arms. I'm still trying to process what the hell just happened.

When I hear the door being pushed open I look up and see Christina standing in the doorway. "Hey." I say. "Are you alright?" she asks sitting down beside me, a worried look on her face. "Yeah. I'm fine." I lie.

"Where were you last night?" I freeze. "What do you mean?" I ask, pretending to have no idea what she's talking about. "You know exactly what I am talking about. You weren't here last night and in the morning your bed hasn't even been touched."

"I was nowhere." Another lie. "Were you with him?" It's pointless. I can't lie to her – she was born in Candor after all. "You can't tell anyone." I sigh defeated. "I promise, but you need to tell me _everything."_

I take a deep breath and start to tell her about everything that has happened since our conversation in the training room. We talk for hours and Christina is even more excited about this than she's about shopping.

After I'm finished Christina leaves for dinner, but I'm not hungry. Trying to distract myself I feed Zoe and put her to sleep, singing the lullaby I sang before – the one my mother used to sing to me.

When she's soundly asleep I get myself ready. It's been a long day. Once I'm done I lie down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I'm still trying to figure out how my mom knows the dauntless compound so well and then it hits me.

When I was about five years old I walked in on her dressing. I saw a tattoo on her shoulder. With time I thought I must have been imagining things, but it all makes sense now – my Mom was dauntless.

After lying in bed for hours, thinking about what to do, I finally fall asleep…

**AN: So what do you think? Please review! **


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Here is the new chapter! I hope you like it! **

**Tobias POV**

I'm on my way to the training rooms to set everything up for the last day of stage one. Eric insisted on pairing the initiates. I hope he doesn't go too hard on them. I'm a little worried about Tris. I know she can handle herself, but still.

I didn't get the chance to see her after yesterday morning. I had to bring up every bit of self control to not go the transfer dorms to check on her last night. I walk into the training room to see Eric already wrote down the pairings. I walk up to the board and go through the pairings, searching for Tris' name.

When I find Tris' name I freeze. He paired her up with Peter. Peter! He can't be serious! Peter's going to crush her. Right then Eric walks in, a huge smile on his face.

"Are you out of your mind?" I ask as he walks over to me, trying to keep my anger down. "You can't pair up Tris with Peter! She stands no chance against him!" It's not that I don't believe in her strength. She's one of the strongest persons I know, but Peter fights dirty. I don't want to see her get hurt.

"The pairings are final." Eric states coldly. I clench my hands into fists, oppressing the urge to hit him straight in the face. My fingernails are cutting into my palms, but I don't care. "You do realize that I am the instructor, right? I'm in charge here and I say she's not ready!"

"She'll never be ready if she doesn't have to be. Anyway, I'm a dauntless leader and I say you do as I say." he replies in a calm voice. I know there's nothing I can do about this and he does too. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice not becoming a leader. I don't have to work with my father, but I have to take orders from a sadistic bastard like Eric.

"Why do you care so much?" he asks. I don't think he knows about Tris and I, but I have the feeling that he knows something is up. We have to be careful. He may not be the brightest light in the chandelier, but he was Erudite after all.

"Well, I don't want half of my initiates dead before stage one is over." I snap. "Careful Four," he warns "if I didn't know better I'd say your Abnegation is showing." I glare at him. Over the past year most people forgot about where I came from. I'm dauntless now. But of course he didn't.

"Finish setting everything up." he orders. "I'll be back for the fights. I think it's going to be quite interesting today." he says, smirking. Only seconds later the door closes behind him.

When initiates arrive my eyes immediately search for Tris. I see her walking in, Christina and Will by her side. She freezes in the dead of her tracks as she sees whose name is written next to hers.

Her head whips around, her eyes searching mine. She looks at me shock written all over her face. I would give everything to take her in my arms now, to comfort her, but I can't. I try to give her reassuring smile, but I can barely manage it. She lightly nods her head, silently telling me that it's alright before she tears her eyes away. She knows there's nothing we can do about this.

I put on my Instructor-Four face and walk up in front of the initiates. "Today you'll fight individual partners we picked out for you…" Suddenly the door swings open and Eric walks in. "I hope you didn't start without me." he says cheerily.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I retort sarcastically. "Good." he says, probably still happy that he can do whatever he wants with _my _initiates. I guess he didn't pick up on the sarcasm in my voice, because he doesn't say anything about it.

"First fight Al and Will – in the ring." he orders. They get in the ring and take their positions. "How long do we fight for?" Al asks. "Until one of you can't continue." Eric replies, no emotion in his voice.

"Or if one of you concedes." I add. "According to the old rules." Eric says, glaring at me. "In the new rules – no one concedes." "A brave man acknowledges the strength of others." I argue. "A brave man never surrenders."

"I will not beat him up." Al says, obviously trying to be brave. "It doesn't make any sense. We're part of the same faction."

"Fight or consider yourself factionless." Eric tells him. His eyes widen and he stares at him in disbelief. "Go!" Eric orders visibly annoyed. Will throws the first punch and the fight begins.

The fights went on, but I'm barley paying attention. "Time for the last fight." Eric says and that snaps me out of my trance. My eyes search Tris'. Our eyes lock and I lightly nod at her, trying to tell her with my eyes that I believe in her, that I love her.

Tris enters the ring, readying herself. Peter takes his position across from her, a big smile on his face. "Are you alright Stiff?" he asks mockingly. "You look like you're about to cry." I want to hit him straight in the face just for calling her 'Stiff'.

"Maybe I'll go easy on you if you cry." he continues. Tris doesn't answer. She looks pale, almost like she's sick. My hands clench into fists. I fold my arms, hiding my fists under my biceps. They start circling each other and my heart starts beating double as fast as healthy.

It takes all my strength to keep myself from walking up there, dragging Peter away from _my_ Tris. "Stop playing with her!" Eric encourages Peter. Then things get really bad. Peter throws the first punch and hits her straight in the jaw. I see her eyes roll back a little. No!

She practically starts to run away from him but he just grabs her again and shoves his foot into her stomach. I feel my own stomach tighten in response. I take a step away from the wall I've been leaning against.

Peter picks her up as if she weighs nothing and throws her across the ring. Her body hits the ground with a thud. He grabs her by her hair and punches her in her face. I feel like I'm about to throw up. I can't watch this anymore. I turn and throw myself out of the door. I lean against the wall in the hallway, taking a few deep breaths.

After I calmed down a bit I realize that I need to stop this, no matter what happens afterwards. He's going to kill her. I spin around and head back into the arena. Before I even see what's going on I shout "Enough!" Tris is lying on the ground, her eyes closed.

Peter pauses with his foot pulled back, about to kick her in the face. I walk up to him and throw him out of my way. I bend down, carefully touching her cheek. "Tris?" I whisper – no reaction. "Tris?" I try again – still nothing.

I slide an arm under her knees and the other one carefully under her neck and lift her up. I hold her limp body against my chest and head for the door.

In the corner of my eye I see the small Candor girl, Christina, crying into Will's chest and Eric glaring at me, but I couldn't care less. I rush towards the exit and run down the hallways, carrying her to the infirmary. When I enter the infirmary the nurse looks at me, her eyes wide.

"What happened?" she asks. "Training." I explain. I can't manage more. "Put her here." she instructs. I carefully lie Tris' broken body down on the bed. "I'll get the doctor." the nurse says, leaving. "Please." I beg, taking Tris' smaller hand in mine. "Please come back to me."

"You need to leave now." the nurse tells me as she comes back. "No!" I snap. "I'm not leaving her." She looks at me an understanding look on her face. "The doctor is coming any minute. You'll just get in the way. She'll be fine." I'm about to start arguing with her when I realize she's right.

I bend down, placing a small kiss on Tris' forehead. "I love you." Without looking back at her I leave the infirmary. I walk down the hallways heading towards the training rooms. I need to distract myself. I need to clear my head.

When I'm almost there I hear an infant crying. What the hell? When I finally arrive at the training room I see Zeke and Shauna standing there. Shauna holding a crying Zoe to her chest.

"What's going on?" I ask. "Four." Zeke says relieved. "I was babysitting Zoe during training." Shauna explains, still trying to calm Zoe down. "I'm supposed to meet Tris here, but she didn't show up."

"She's in the infirmary. Eric paired her with Peter." I explain. "What?!" they say in unison, but I don't feel like answering. All I can hear is my daughter crying. "Give her to me." I say reaching for Zoe. "What?" Shauna asks confused. "I said give her to me." She looks at me suspiciously still not handing Zoe over to me.

I'm getting mad. My daughter is crying and she won't give her to me. "She's _my_ daughter and now give her to me." I demand and she immediately hands Zoe over. I take her into my arms, holding her against my chest. "Sshhh. It's alright. Daddy's here." I whisper. She stops crying right away.

I look up and see both Shauna and Zeke staring at me in awe. "What's going on?" Shauna asks, looking at Zoe, at me and then at Zoe again. "Why is this the first time I heard about this?" she demands. "I…" I start, but I'm interrupted by Zeke. "It's not like he can date her publicly. He's still her Instructor." he tells her. "Wait… You knew about this?!"

"Uhhhhmm…" Zeke stutters, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh my God." Shauna exclaims. "Look, you can't tell anyone about this." I tell her, in a serious tone. She nods her head in response. "Yeah, I get it. I won't tell anyone." she promises. "So… you and Tris were together in Abnegation?"

"Well…yeah." I answer. "I'm so happy for you. What about Tris? Will she get out of the infirmary tonight?" "I don't think so…" I say looking down on Zoe. I'm so worried about Tris. I still feel uncomfortable not being by her side, but someone has to look after Zoe, right?

"This is probably not the best place to talk about this. It's getting late anyway. I should probably put Zoe to bed." I tell them. We say our goodbyes and I head to my apartment, carrying Zoe in my arms.

Unlocking the door I walk inside. "So…," I say, looking at Zoe. "are you hungry?" She looks at me, her blue eyes shining. I take that as a yes. I head to the kitchen and warm up some milk. After I prepared the baby bottle I sit down and start feeding her. It seems to work.

When I'm done I walk around the kitchen table, gently patting her back. I remember my mother telling me that it's important to do this. After a few minutes she finally burps. Maybe I'm not that bad at being a father after all.

Afterwards I put her to bed and wait for her to fall asleep. I watch her slowly drifting off and decide that I don't want to leave just yet, so I sit down next to the crib and watch my little girl sleep.

**AN: Please keep reviewing! I really appreciate your support! Thank you so much!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I am so sorry! I know you waited forever for this update, but I just didn't have the time to write lately. Fortunately I do have some time to write now, because I am stuck at home, because I am sick. I hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

When I open my eyes I am blinded by a bright light. I quickly close my eyes again, covering them with my hands. Where am I? After a moment I carefully remove my hands so my eyes can slowly adjust to the light. The infirmary? How the hell did I get here?

Then, slowly, pictures of the fight are coming back. I remember Peter beating me up, throwing me around the ring. So this is why my body hurts like hell.

I carefully sit up take and a deep breath. How long have I been here? I'm about to get up when a nurse comes in. "You're awake." she discovers relieved. "What time is it?"

"It's already past six." she answers, smiling lightly. "In the morning?!" I ask shocked. I was out for a whole night? "Yes, you were out for almost 12 hours." I feel my eyes widen at her response.

I jump to my feet and suddenly pain shoots through my head. Everything starts spinning around me. The nurse walks over to me and carefully sits me down on the bed again. "No." I say shaking my head, trying to get rid of the dizziness. "I need to go. I need to see my daughter."

"She's alright." she says. „Your Instructor came by last night. He said that your daughter is with her father." Tobias. Zoe is with Tobias. I let out my breath relieved. "I'll give you some pain medication first and you can leave and check on your daughter afterwards." she tells me. "Alright." I agree.

After she gave me some pain medication the nurse tells me to come back if I need any more pain killers and then leaves the room so I can get ready. I start to get dressed, careful not to make my head spin this time.

After I am finished I leave the infirmary, still a little shaky on my legs, and head to Tobias' apartment. I need to check on Zoe and Tobias, being the protective boyfriend he is, is probably sick worried about me.

When I finally arrive at his apartment I quickly check the hallways, before knocking on his door. I knock on his door twice and only seconds later the door opens, revealing an only half dressed Tobias.

His eyes widen, as he sees me standing in front of him and before I can register the previous second I'm pulled into a bone crushing hug. "I was so worried about you." I carefully return the hug, biting my lip to keep myself from screaming out in pain.

Remembering where we are I move forward and gently push him back into the apartment. The hallway, even though it's empty is not the best place for this, considering all the cameras.

I shut the door with my foot, then lean back to look at him. His eyes search my face, looking at the bruises I know are there. He raises his hand and careful touches the bruise on my cheek.

"How are you?" he asks, worry written all over his face. "Well, I'm better…I guess…but I was still beat up by Peter." The expression on his face turns from worry to anger in a matter of seconds, his eyes darker than they were before.

"I would have stopped him." he tells me, firmly. "It took every bit of self control I have not to drag him away from you the minute he stepped into the ring…I…" I sigh, nodding. "I know…"

"I was so worried about you." he tells me again. I look up at him, my light grey eyes meeting his blue ones. "I won't let anyone hurt you _ever_ again. I promise." I know he won't. There's nothing he could have done about what happened. I know that, but I also know Tobias and that he blames himself.

He slowly raises his hand again and carefully cups my cheek. We both lean in till our lips meet. My heart starts beating faster, like always when Tobias is this close to me. After a while I hear a soft cry coming from the bedroom.

I break the kiss and look past him at the open bedroom door. Zoe. I quickly get out of Tobias' arms and make my way over to the bedroom. As soon I stand next to the crib Zoe stretches out her arms for me.

I smile, taking her out of her crib. "Hey, sweetie." I hold her close to my chest as I walk back to the living room. "Good morning Princess." Tobias greets her, smiling. He reaches for Zoe and I gladly hand her over. She doesn't weight much, but my arms hurt like hell.

We sit down on the couch, Tobias placing Zoe in his arms. "So," I start. "How did Zoe end up here last night?"

"After I carried you to the infirmary," he says, looking down on Zoe, avoiding my eyes. It visibly pained him to think about what happened yesterday.

"I went to the training rooms. I wanted to clear my head, punch something." he explains. "I would've preferred Peter's face, but well I can't go around punching my initiates, even if he's an asshole."

"I heard our little girl cry, but I didn't know it was her at the time." He pauses and I look at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, Zeke and Shauna were there. She said she was supposed to meet you, but of course you didn't show up and -" he explains. "Wait, Shauna?" I interrupt. "Does she know about…?"

"Yeah, she knows about us." He answers, as if he already knew what I was going to ask. "Did you tell her?" I ask him, curious if he told her or she find out on her own, because if that's the case we need to get a lot better at hiding our relationship.

"Kind of. Zoe was still crying so I asked her to give her to me, but she wouldn't hand her over. Well, I got mad and told her to hand over _my daughter_ immediately…" he tells me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm glad Zoe was with you. I was so worried when I woke up earlier." I tell him, stroking Zoe's cheek. "What did the nurse say? Are you going to be alright?" Tobias asks. "She told me to come back if I need painkillers, but I'm going to be fine."

Suddenly I remember that I still haven't told him that about what my Mom told me on visiting day. I hate to ruin this moment, but he needs to know.

"Tobias, I need to tell you something." I say, trying to avoid his eyes. He's not going to like this. "What is it?" he asks concerned, noticing my sudden mood swing. "My Mom came to see me on visiting day." I confess, trying to keep my cool. "She did?" He raises his eyebrows visibly surprised by this.

I start to tell him about everything my Mom had told me, about Erudite planning to overthrow Abnegation, about them hunting divergents.

When I am done he doesn't say anything. It's almost like he didn't even listen to me, but I noticed him tighten is arms around Zoe, who is soundly sleeping in his arms.

"You need to get out of here." he states suddenly, looking deadly serious.

"What?" I ask confused. What is he talking about? "I won't be able to protect you. I want you to get out of Dauntless." He wants us to become _factionless_?! What about him? I won't leave him here. If anyone finds out about him he's dead.

"No!" I almost shout, forgetting about Zoe for a moment. "I will not leave you!" I can't believe he's suggesting leaving him. I will _no_t lose him again.

"It won't be safe." He tells me, his voice calm. He put up the walls. He's trying to hide his feelings, but I know he's as scared as I am. "Do you thing being factionless is safe? What about Zoe?"

"We don't know for sure that she's divergent." he tells me, sounding like he's trying to convince himself that there is a chance that she isn't divergent. "You and me, _both_, are divergent. Do you really think she's not?"


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: So ,here is the new chapter! This chapter is beta-read by I. Am. Divergent10 - Please review and tell me what you think about it! Enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

I have already calmed down a bit from the fight I had with Tobias when I reach the dorms. He wanted us to go. I know he's doing this to protect us, but this is just ridiculous. I'd never leave him.

I wanted him to understand that leaving him was the last thing I'd do and as expected he didn't take it well. I don't know how long we've been fighting but at some point, I just snapped. I shouted at him, telling him that if he really wanted me to leave, I would.

After my outburst, I grabbed Zoe and left, slamming the door shut behind me. I've never done anything so impulsive before, but I was scared. I can't lose him. Not again.

I sit down on my bed and take in a deep, shaky breath. I hold Zoe close to my chest and rock back and forth, trying to calm down. All of a sudden, I feel tears falling down my cheeks. Fighting with Tobias is like fighting against myself. I hate it, but what was I supposed to do? I won't let him walk out of my life again.

Once I start breathing evenly, I set Zoe down in her crib and quickly get cleaned up. Once I am finished, I grab my daughter and make way to the dining hall despite not being hungry.

I just need to find Shauna and ask her to watch Zoe during my training. I push open the heavy metal doors to the dining hall. Within seconds, I spot Christina. I quickly walk over to her table and sit beside her.

She turns her head so that she is looking at me and her eyes widen. "Oh my God, Tris!" She exclaims loudly. I try to ignore the strange looks people are giving me because of Christina's sudden outburst.

"Are you alright?" She asks more quietly this time. I nod my head as her eyes search my face.

"Yeah." I respond still nodding my head. "I'm fine. It looks worse than it really is." She furrows her eyebrows and looks at me skeptically. "Really, I'm fine." I tell her rolling my eyes.

She raises her eyebrows and gives me a look that screams: I was Candor and I'm not an idiot. "I'll tell you later." I sigh and she nods her head in triumph.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asks me.

"No. I'm not hungry." I respond.

"What? No Tris, you have to-"

"I need to find Shauna." I say cutting her off. She glares at me as I walk over to the table Zeke and Shauna are sitting at. "Hey!" I say as I approach Zeke and Shauna. The look up at me with almost relieved expressions on their faces.

Zoe sees Shauna and stretches her arms out for her with a large grin plastered on her adorable face. "Hey sweetie!" Shauna cheerfully greets Zoe, taking her from my arms.

I sit down next to her and watch her play with my daughter. Shauna looks aver at me and she smiles.

"So, how are you?" She asks me.

"I'm fine." I tell her with a fake smile plastered on my face. Shauna looks at me for a minute expecting me to tell her whats wrong but I don't say anything.

"I'm Dauntless. I can handle a little pain." I tell her. My voice is emotionless and cold like Tobias when he is talking to the initiates. Just thinking about him sends a wave of sadness through my body.

"Can you look after Zoe? You know, during training?" I ask Shauna hopefully, changing the subject. At this her eyes brighten and she smiles.

"Of course." She responds cheerfully. She converts her attention to Zoe. "We're going to have lots of fun today aren't we silly?" She asks Zoe, tickling her tummy. I smile as Zoe giggles and stand up.

"I should go." I say as I kiss Zoe on her forehead. I turn around and walk out of the dining hall without looking back.

I sit outside of the training rooms and wait for Christina and the other initiates to show up. I don't want to go into the training rooms alone, Tobias is probably in there. I know that it's ridiculous, but I'm afraid of seeing him after the fight we had earlier.

I hear voices from the hall and I quickly get up, brushing the dust I picked up from the floor off of my clothing. The first person to spot me is Al and he quickly moves to where he is standing right beside me.

"Tris, I am so glad you're alright." He tells me. I smile at him.

"Let's go." Christina says, grabbing Will's hand. That's new, I'll have to ask her about that later.

I walk next to Al as we enter the training room and let out a relieved breath. Tobias isn't here yet. I'll probably make a fool out of myself and burst into tears when I see him. I can't stand fighting with him. I shake my head. No, I am not weak, not anymore. I am dauntless.

I move to stand beside Christina and wait for the others to arrive. "Look who's there!" someone yells from behind me. Great, it's Peter.

"Hey, Stiff haven't had enough yet?" he asks, a sadistic smile on his face.

"Back the fuck off Peter!" Al spits stepping in between us. I smile at him thankfully but can't help but wonder why he is doing this.

"Thanks." I whisper. He smiles at me.

"Oh that was nothing. He's just being a pain in the ass as usual." He tells me.

"God! Can you believe him?" Christina squeals. I turn to look at her shaking my head. "He's such an ass!"

Suddenly the doors fly open and I feel the energy in the room change dramatically. My pulse starts to quicken and I almost forget to breathe. I don't even have to turn around to know it's Tobias.


	12. Chapter 11

**Tris POV**

"Alright, stage one is almost over." he starts, walking up in front of us. "We're going to practice knife throwing today." He pauses, his eyes wandering over the initiates, stopping directly on me. I consider, looking down on my feet or something, but decide against it. We look at each other for a few moments, before he tears his eyes away.

„Get yourself some knives and start practicing." he orders. Without hesitation we all move to get the knives and start practicing.

I try to get a feeling for this, so I move my arm back and forth a few times, without really releasing the blade. "Hey, Stiff remember what a target is?" It's Peter. Who else?Without even thinking about answering, I pull my hand back one last time and release the blade.

It hits the target with a thud. Dead center. Satisfied with myself I turn around and face Peter. "Remember what a target is?" He glares at me, visibly pissed-off that I hit the center before he did.

The morning practice passes really fast and we're dismissed for lunch.

I put away my knives and head over to Will, Christina an Al. "Are you coming?" I ask. I am really hungry now, since I didn't eat anything for breakfast this morning.

"Yeah, I am starving." Christina says, smiling at Will, who just put her arm around her. I knew there was something going on with those two.

We all head towards the door and just as I am about to open it Al opens it, then steps aside, gesturing for me to go first.

At first I am startled, but I quickly recover, and give him a light smile. Just before I step through the door I turn around to see Tobias watching us, an unreadable expression on his face.

We look at each other, again. I want to say something to him but I don't think it'd be a good idea to invite him to have lunch with us so I just turn around and leave.

After we got our food Christina and I sit down on our usual table. The boys aren't back yet so I take the chance. "So, are you guys like … a thing now?" I ask. Christina blushes and smiles, her eyes shining. That's all I need to know.

I smile back at her and before I can say anything else Will and Al sit down next to us. "You were really good this morning." Will informs me.

"Yeah, it was kind of strange. It was like I've been doing it since forever." I say, smiling. "I guess I finally found something I don't totally suck at."

"Aww, come on Tris, we both know you only lost yesterday, because the paring was really unfair." Christina says. Will and Al nod in agreement. "Yeah…" I say, remembering the fight. My appetite vanishes and suddenly I feel the need to be alone.

"I'll go and check on Zoe before we have to get back." I excuse myself and quickly get up.

"But Tris you-" I hear Christina protest as I leave the dining hall, but I don't turn around and head to the chasm. I find a small path, leading behind the waterfalls. I quickly make my way down the path, before anyone notices. I sit down on the ground and hug my knees, pulling them close to my chest.

I can feel the tears coming, and I don't even try to hold them back. The last few days have been really exhausting. Tobias has always been my anchor, even after he left and I was all alone back in Abnegation. I only got through this because of him and now I am fighting with him.

I know he suggested leaving him, because he wants to keep us safe. Keep his family safe. But I'd never leave him. I know it's my job to keep Zoe safe and if anyone finds out about me or her she'll be in danger, but Tobias is part of my family too.

Realizing that I am probably already late I wipe my tears away, get up and hurry back to the training rooms. I jog down the hallways and run through the door without stopping. Everyone is already there, including Tobias. Great! Everyone turns around and Tobias glares at me.

"You're late." he states no emotion in his voice.

"Yeah, obviously. It won't happen again." I tell him.

"It better not."

Christina gives me a questioning look. I wave her off, making a gesture with my hand, and quickly get my knives.

After about an hour the door flies open and Eric walks in. Oh great! Could this day be any worse? He makes his way over to us, a sadistic smile on his face. What is he up to now?

"Four." he says, stopping in front of Tobias, who is currently helping Myra. "Eric." Tobias answers, turning around, his shoulders tense.

"How are they doing so far?" Tobias stares at him, his eyes narrowed.

"I think they're slowly getting the hang of it."

"Well, we'll see." Eric says making his way over to Christina. Everybody stares at them, curious what'll happen.

"Did I tell you to stop?" he snaps. Everybody starts throwing knives again, except for me. I won't let him out of my sight. Eric is always bad news. He watches Christina for a few minutes before he moves on to the next initiate. Thank God. I tear my eyes away from him and concentrate on my knives again.

A few moments later I feel Eric's presence behind me. I just ignore him and continue. When I see him moving on to my neighbor I let out my breath relieved. I didn't even realize I was holding it.

I am about to throw my next knife when I hear someone yell "Everybody stop!" I turn my head to where the voice came from, to see Eric grinning at Al, who looks mortified.

"Stand in front of the target." Eric tells Al, smiling. Al's eyes widen, all color draining from his face. I can't believe he's doing this.

"Four, give me a hand here?" Eric asks Four without taking his eyes off Al. I whip my head around, facing Tobias. He's not going to throw knives at Al, is he? Tobias looks at Eric, his expression unreadable.

"Is this really necessary?" Tobias asks, bravely questioning Eric in front of everyone.

"Yes." Eric tells him, his eyes leaving no room for discussion. "Yes, it is."

Tobias sighs and walks over to the table to get the knives. I try to catch his eye, but he ignores me. "Stand in front of the target." Eric says, gesturing for Al to move. We all stare at them, unsure what to do.

Al slowly moves to stand in front of the target, looking down on his feet. Tobias takes position and Al stops and turns around to face Tobias. Tobias pulls his arm back, and Al squeezes his eyes shut, his hands shaking. My heart is beating incredibly fast. Will I just stand here and watch this?

The Erudite part of me tells me that this is a bad idea, probably the worst I've ever had, but my heart tells me otherwise. Before I can stop myself I speak. "Stop!"

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Review?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Tobias POV **

„Stop!" I freeze. I'd know that voice anywhere. Tris. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. She didn't just do that. I turn around and look at her. She looks angry, her cheeks flushed, the fire I know very well burning behind her eyes.

"What?!" Eric snaps at her.

"I said stop." She tells him, looking straight into his eyes.

"_You_ said stop?! Who do you think you are?"

"Any idiot can stand in front of a target." she says firmly. "It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us. Which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice." Oh no.

"You take his place then." Eric says, his eyes shining. No!

"Alright." No, no, no!

She steps forward and moves to take Al's place in front of the target. Al gives her a weak, grateful smile and moves to stand by the other initiates.

Tris takes position and then looks up to face me. I stare back at her, trying to tell her that I never meant to hurt her during our fight earlier. She means everything to me. I was just trying to protect her, to protect my family.

She quickly nods at me to tell me that she knows that I have to do this. She takes a deep breath her eyes never leaving mine. She trusts me to do this.

"Four!" Eric snaps, gesturing for me to go on. I have to swallow the urge to hit him straight in the face, for making me do this. For making me throw knives at the woman I love.

I take a deep breath, turning the knife in my hand. Without thinking about it any further I pull my hand back and throw the knife at her. The knife hits the target next to her left hand. She didn't even flinch.

"Oh, come on Four, you can get closer than that!" I don't react to Eric's comment and focus on what I am doing. I will not let my concentration slip and risk hitting her. I pull my arm back again and throw the next knife. This time, the knife is much closer than before.

"Four…" Eric says, warningly. He wants me to hit her, to teach her a lesson for speaking up. I know I have no choice. I can't risk him finding about us. He'd know my weak spot. He'd know exactly where to hit me.

I look down on the floor, fighting with myself on the inside. I can't believe I am letting him to this to me. To her. I take another deep breath and look up at her, my eyes begging her to forgive me for what I am about to do. I pull my arm back one last time and release the knife.

The knife nicks her ear briefly and blood starts dripping down on her neck. I feel my stomach tighten at the sight of the blood on her ear. I hurt her. She stares at me, complete shock written all over her face, her eyes brimming with tears.

I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever again and now here I am, watching blood I spilled dripping down her neck. I turn and face Eric, knowing that he's watching us. He's grinning, visibly satisfied with himself.

"This once Stiff," he tells her, "for bravery."

"You're dismissed for today. Stage two starts tomorrow." he says, turning his attention to the other initiates.

Tris still stands in front of the target, frozen in place, while everyone leaves. I watch her carefully, never taking my eyes off her. Once everybody is gone, I move towards her. "Tris." She doesn't look at me.

"Tris?" I lift my hand to cup her cheek, trying to get her attention. Before my hand touches her face, she quickly grabs my wrist and raises her eyes to look into mine.

"Don't."

"Tris, please." I beg. "I-"

"You don't need to explain. I get it." she says, slowly releasing my wrist. She quickly moves around me and heads for the door. I turn around and watch her, unable to move. I feel numb, watching her getting closer to leaving me with every step she takes.

**AN:** **So, this is the new chapter! I hope you like it! Review?**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating! I am currently preparing for finals, so I've been really busy lately. But I hope you enjoy the new chapter anyway!**

**Tris POV **

I walk out of the training room, leaving Tobias behind. I'm tempted to turn around and throw myself into his arms, but I don't. I continue walking down the hallways until I finally reach Shauna's apartment. I knock firmly on the door and only seconds later Shauna opens the door, Zoe in her arms. Her smile immediately fades as she sees my face.

"What happened?" she asks, seriously.

"What do you mean?" I answer, trying to pretend that nothing is wrong and that Eric didn't just force Tobias to throw knives at me.

She searches my face, obviously trying to figure at what's wrong. Her eyes widen as she spots the blood on my neck. I glare at her and give her a 'back off' look. I don't want to talk about this. Not with Tobias' best friend's girlfriend.

I take Zoe out of Shauna's arms and hold her close to my chest. I can feel Shauna eyes on me, but I ignore her and look at Zoe instead. Zoe smiles at me, her blue eyes shining. "Hey, you!" I smile back at her, trying to keep it together.

But looking at her, I feel my eyes watering, so I quickly mumble an apology before practically running down the hallway. I don't want anyone to see me like this. Since I have to get rid of the blood on my neck before I do anything else anyway, I head for the dorms, hoping that I don't run into anyone.

When I reach the dorms I push the door open and walk inside. Christina, Will and Al are still there. I guess they were waiting for me.

"Tris, that was awesome!" Will cheers as he notices me, a huge smile plastered over his face. "I can't believe you said that to Eric!"

"Tris… I really don't know what to say, I-" Al starts, but I quickly cut him off.

"It's fine, really. No big deal." Christina is unusually quiet, so I turn around to look at her. Judging the look on her face she noticed my slightly red eyes. I give her a weak smile, trying to reassure her that I am fine. She smiles back, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"So," Will starts, "I am kind of hungry so can we please go get something to eat now?"

"Sure," I say handing Zoe to him. "_but_ I need to get myself cleaned up first."

"I'll help." Christina says, following me to the bathroom. The boys don't move, obviously not getting the hint.

"You know what? Why don't you guys go ahead? I need to talk to Tris for a second." she tells Will and Al over her shoulder, clarifying that she wants them to leave.

"Alright, see you later guys!"

I walk over to the sink, grab a towel and hold it under the stream. "So…" Christina starts, while I am getting rid of the blood on my neck and ear.

"Are you alright?" she asks her voice quiet and gentle.

I nod my head, not turning around. "Why wouldn't I be?" I'm sure that she picked up on the sarcasm in my voice.

"You know that he had no choice, right? she asks, her eyes catching mine in the mirror. I know he didn't. He was protecting me, I know he was.

I know that we can't tell anyone about us, but it's killing me. After months of being separated we're finally back together and we still can't _really_ be together. I hate ignoring him, pretending that we don't know each other. He's with me and at the same time he's not. It's almost as bad as in Abnegation. It's frustrating.

"Yeah, I know. It's just..."

"I know it's hard," Christina interrupts, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "but you're strong. You both are. You will get through this."

"Have you talked to him?" she asks curious as ever.

I turn around, shaking my head. I lean against the sink and place my hands on my thighs, looking down on the floor. After taking a deep breath I finally raise my head to look at her.

"We had fight this morning."

"What? What about?"

"It doesn't matter. We were just having a disagreement." I look on the floor, trying to avoid her eyes. I know she can tell that I am not telling the whole truth, but she doesn't ask again. She just looks at me, her eyes urging me to continue.

I sigh and tell her about what happened after she left and how I just walked out on Tobias. She listens attentively, not interrupting me once.

"Wow.." stares at me, disbelief filling her eyes. "And you just walked out? What did he say?"

"Well, he didn't say anything really. He knows me well enough to know when and when not to come after me. It's not like I am really mad at him. I was just a little overwhelmed." I tell her honestly.

"Yeah, I was shocked too, but I think he did the right thing. Imagine what would've happened if Eric found out about you."

"You should talk to him." she says, smiling encouragingly.

Throwing the towel into the laundry basket I agree, "I know…," I have to talk to him sooner or later and it's not like I could stay away from him anyway. "but let's go to the dining hall first."

On the way to the dining hall Christina tells me about the traditional after-initiation-party and that she's absolutely going to pick out my dress. Knowing that I can't talk her out of this I agree. Shaking my head, I push open the dining hall doors and walk inside. Only seconds later I stop mid-step, causing Christina to run into me.

"What's wrong?" Christina asks confused, but my eyes are focused on the scene in front me.

Eric is standing next to our table, holding Zoe in his arms.

**AN: So, what do you think? **


	15. Chapter 14

**Tobias POV**

I don't know for how long I've been standing here already, but I needed some time to progress what just happened. I can't believe I hurt her. I hurt the mother of my child and even more important the woman I love.

When I finally snap out of my trance I head for the door. I need to do something. I can't lose her. I just can't. The last year has been hell on earth and now she's here with me and I mess it up all over again.

I walk down the corridors and head to the control room. I push the door open without stopping. The door flies open and hits the wall on the inside.

"What the-" Zeke jumps off his chair and quickly turns around, ready to fight whoever just burst into the room. He relaxes as he sees me.

"Seriously, dude you scared the hell out of me!" he exclaims, throwing his arms into the air. I don't say anything at first. I'm not sure how to ask advice for what just happened. I am almost sure that he already knows anyway. He's been in the control room all morning.

"Did you see-" I start, but he cuts me off mid-sentence.

"Yeah…"

"I can't believe I hurt her. After her fight with Peter she was… and I..." I can't seem to form a whole sentence.

"I know, but it's gonna be alright." Zeke says, gesturing for me to sit down. I sit down on my chair and turn around so I am facing him.

"How do you know?" I know Tris better than anyone, but I am not sure that I'll be able to fix this so easily this time.

"I don't know her really well, but I know what you've told me about her and I know that she loves you. It's so obvious a blind man could see it."

I nod my head_,_ agreeing with him. Then I progress what he just said. "Wait, what?!"

"Well, I obviously don't mean a blind man could see it, because he can't see..." he clarifies. "I think I can see it, because I know you well."

"Even Shauna couldn't put it together at first and she's a lot smarter than I am." I don't think he realized what he just admitted. "Don't tell her I said that!" he adds quickly. "I'll never hear the end of it!"

"I wouldn't dare." I promise, smiling.

"So…" Zeke starts, changing the subject. "What are you going to do now?" If I knew, I probably wouldn't be sitting here. I get why she's mad at me. Hell, I am probably even more mad at myself than she is.

"I don't know man…" I look down, placing my hands on the back of my neck. I'm not really good at showing how I feel and I am even worse when it comes to talking about it. So, I say the only thing I know for sure. "I can't lose her. I can't lose my family."

Zeke leans forward and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You won't." His eyes show nothing but seriousness.

I am about to speak, when suddenly loud voices are coming out of the speakers. What the hell is going on? Zeke and I turn around to check the monitors. There is a bunch of people standing around something, no someone in the dining hall.

My heart skips a beat as I recognize her. It's Tris standing in the middle of the crowd arguing with Eric, who's holding…

That's… No, that's impossible. I get up and stand in front of the monitor to get a better look. Zoe.

No! "Dammit!" I curse and run for the door before Zeke can get even one word out.

**AN: I know this is really short, but I was curious - what do you want him to do?** **Keep quiet and protect their secret? Or is he getting his daughter back himself, risking to expose his relationship with Tris? Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey, guys! I know that it's been forever, but finals are finally over and I am back! Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Tris POV**

Once I've overcome the first moment of shock I move forward, Christina hot on my heels. I stop directly in front of Eric and clear my throat. He turns around a wide grin plastered all over his face.

"What's going on here?" I hiss, glaring daggers at him.

"Nothing."

I look over to Will my eyes silently asking him how the hell this happened. He just looks at me apologetically. Damn him! We're going to have a little chat later. I can't believe he gave my daughter to this bastard!

I turn my attention back to Eric and Zoe and take another step forward. "Give her to me!" I demand, moving to take Zoe out of his arms. Eric quickly turns to the side and takes a few steps back.

"Why the rush? I think she likes me…" he teases.

I can't believe him! I look at Zoe, quickly checking her for injuries. I can't see anything. She seems to be fine. She's looking up to the person holding her with curious eyes. As far as I can tell she's not afraid. I mean, why should she be? She doesn't know that she's in danger.

"And _I_ think you're handing my daughter back to me _right now_ or I swear to god…" I try to take Zoe out of Eric's arms again, but just like the first time he steps back.

He grins, his eyes challenging me. He knows that I'd never forcefully take Zoe out of his arms. I'd never risk hurting her. I slowly feel the panic rise inside me. What am I going to do? By now a few people noticed our little scene, but no one is stepping in. God, I wish Tobias was here.

I stare at Eric unsure what to do when suddenly Christina steps out from behind me, glaring daggers at Eric.

"Listen asshole, we all know that you just want to get back at her for what happened in the training room today! I mean I knew you were pathetic, but this, this is low even for you!" Christina pipes up, supporting me.

Eric's expression falters lightly, but he quickly covers it up. He raises his eyebrows and turns his attention back to me, his eyes lighting up with excitement. Christina made his little game even more interesting.

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. I'm one minute away from ripping his head off. "I'll say this one last time," I start, focusing on Eric. "give her to me, now!"

Before Eric an even think about answering, there's a loud crash and the doors fly open. I look over his shoulder to see Tobias walking up to us, looking absolutely deadly. Oh god! Only moments ago I prayed for him to walk through these doors like the knight in the shining amour, but now that I think about it, it's probably the worst thing that could have happened.

I slowly shake my head, my eyes locking with his blue ones. Don't do this! He slows down, looking momentarily confused, but he doesn't stop. I stare at him, my eyes begging him not to do this. He can't reveal our relationship. We've been trying to hide this for a reason. This is just the way it has to be.

He stares back at me, his eyes silently apologising for what he's about to do.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tobias asks, stopping in front of Eric, his voice dangerously calm. His hands are trembling. I can practically see the fire burning behind his eyes.

"I don't see why this is your concern…" Eric sneers, pleased with himself.

"She's got nothing to do with this! She's a baby for god's sake!" He's trying not to lose his cool, but I can tell that he's barley holding it together. If I learned one thing about Tobias it's that no one gets away with threatening his family.

"But you do?"

Don't. Don't. Don't. I repeat in my head over and over, praying that Tobias doesn't do anything stupid. He can't do this!

I watch the two of them having a staring contest, neither of them paying attention to Zoe. I watch her closely, analyzing her expression. Now she's scared. I'm guessing this is about Tobias, but before I can say anything at all Zoe starts crying.

Everyone stops talking. You can hear nothing, but Zoe's cries.

Tobias immediately looks down on his daughter and instinctively reaches out to touch her. Eric looks shocked. He didn't expect that. Quickly covering up his panicked expression, he plays it cool.

"Fine, you take her then…" he snaps, pushing Zoe into Tobias' arms. Tobias carefully takes her from Eric, and holds her close to this chest. Zoe immediately stops crying and looks up at her father with teary eyes.

Eric's eyes widen and I feel everyone's gaze on us. Christina gasps, clapping her hands over her mouth. Tobias continues to look at our daughter. He doesn't even realize that everyone, but the ones who know about us, is wondering why she stopped crying so suddenly.

Eric eyes Tobias suspiciously. This is bad, this is really bad. I quickly take a step towards Tobias, trying to get his attention. Finally realizing what he's doing, he carefully hands Zoe over to me.

"Thanks…" I whisper, holding Zoe tight to my chest. I'm never letting her go again. I look up at Tobias through my eyelashes as he slowly backs away. We make eye contact for a second before I turn my attention to Eric. "If you ever, _ever _come near her again it'll be the last thing you do!"

With one last look at Tobias I turn around and leave the dining hall, Christina by my side.

**Tobias POV**

After Tris left everyone started talking again and Eric practically ran out of the dining hall. I obviously couldn't go after her, because my involvement in their fight is suspicious enough, but I need to see her now.

I need to know what happened. I need to know how the hell Eric got his filthy hands our daughter and most of all I need to make sure that Zoe's alright. I know Tris would never let Eric anywhere near our daughter willingly.

I'm on my way to the dorms to see if she's there, when I see a familiar figure walking down the hallway. I walk faster to catch up with her.

"Where is she?" I ask approaching Christina.

"I don't know..." she sighs. "She said that she needed to take care of something and ran off." Take care of something? What could she possibly…

"I think I know where she is! Thanks, Christina!" I call over my shoulder, as I run down the hallways. Please, please be there. I turn right and head towards my apartment. A few feet away from my door I stop. There she is, sitting on the floor, holding a sleeping Zoe in her arms.

She carefully gets up as she notices me, rearranging Zoe in her arms. I walk over to her, looking anywhere but her eyes. I'd never admit it out loud, but I'm scared.

"Hi…"

"I was wondering…" she starts, "I was wondering if I could come in for a second?" I nod and she moves aside so I can unlock the door. I open the door and gesture for her to get in.

She walks inside and heads straight for the bedroom. I'm not sure if I should follow her, so I stay behind and wait in the living room. After a few minutes she comes back, Zoe no longer in her arms, and quietly closes the door behind her.

I watch her curiously, afraid to move. She's standing in front of the bedroom door, avoiding my eyes. I pray to god that she didn't come here to tell me that it's over. I don't know what I'd do…

And then she slowly raises her eyes to look at me, tears shining in her eyes. Our eyes lock and before I can even register the previous moment, she throws herself into my arms, burying her face in the crook of my neck.

I'm so surprised that I do nothing at first, but when my brain finally catches up on what's happening I slowly wrap my arms around her, holding her close.

**AN: So, what do you think? Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Tris POV**

I don't know how long we've been standing here, holding each other, but I know I don't want it to end. The scene with Eric today showed me that there's only one way to get through this. Together.

I lean back and look up to meet his eyes. They're brighter than I've seen them in a long time, but just as beautiful. Looking into his familiar eyes I feel my eyes watering again.

"Hey, it's alright…" He whispers, whipping away my tears. "I am here…"

"I'm so sorry! I don't…" I can't even speak, because my voice is shaking so hard. I take a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I don't know what got into me. This is just so confusing and I…" I look down on my feet. I can't even look at him. I feel so stupid for walking out on him.

Tobias cuts me off before I can finish my sentence. "Look at me." I don't. Sighing, he puts his fingers under my chin, lifting it up.

"It's ok…" he says, smiling lightly. "We're ok…" I nod my head and brush away the rest of my tears. He gently strokes my cheek and I lean into his hand, enjoying his closeness.

Remembering that I didn't tell him what I've been dying to say all day, I raise my eyes to his again and concentrate, making sure that my expression shows nothing but seriousness.

"You know that I love you more than anything, right?" I stand on my tiptoes and lean into him. He leans down to meet me, but stops when our lips are only inches apart. As I wait for him to close the gap, he whispers "I love you, too." And then his lips are finally on mine. I kiss him back passionately. I've been waiting to do this all day.

I bury my hands in his hair, pulling him even closer. In less than five minutes our sweet innocent kiss turns into a full make out-session, but I need this. I need him. I tug at his shirt, signalizing that I want it off. Tobias gets the hint, removes his hands, literally rips off his shirt and as quickly his hands left me they're back, pulling me close.

I put my hands on his chest, letting them explore his toned body. It's weird. It's familiar and at the same time it's not, but it's still Tobias. My Tobias. Tobias' hands travel down my upper thighs, grabbing them to lift me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, never once breaking our kiss.

He carries me over to the couch and gently lays me down, hovering over me. He breaks our kiss and looks at me, asking me if I am sure that I want to do this. I don't answer. I move my hand to the back of his neck and pull his lips down to mine again. This should answer his question.

We're so lost in each other that we fall off the couch, but I don't care. We continue to make out heavily, our clothes coming off one at a time. At some point we move back on the couch only to land on the floor again…

**Tobias POV**

This night I lie in bed, Tris in my arms, and stare at the ceiling. I remember seeing Tris for the first time. I was hiding in an abandoned building after Marcus "helped me to get better" as he used to call it. I needed some time away from everything.

And that's when I heard her. I couldn't locate the noise at first, but then I saw her, sitting in a dark corner. I considered walking away, but something about her made me stay.

"Uuummm…." I didn't know what to say. "Are you ok?" Her head jerked up, her grey eyes staring at me. Her expression turned from surprised to mad in a matter of seconds.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" she asked, angrily. I was taken aback. I didn't expect this at all. I was just trying to help.

"I was just..." I didn't know what to say. I obviously couldn't tell her that I come here sometimes to get away from my father.

She yelled for a few more minutes, but she calmed down eventually. I shook my head at her and turned to leave, because I thought that was what she wanted. I had barley taken two steps, when she got up and went after me.

She placed her hands on my shoulder to get me to wait and I winced. I remember the look on her face when she saw how my shirt clung to my back, blood soaking through the fabric.

I tried to leave, but she wouldn't let me. In the end she went to get bandages and told me to wait there and I did. I don't know why. When she came back I took off my shirt. I remember the blush on her face as if it was yesterday.

She took care of me, never once asking about the wounds, the scars or what happened. And I loved her for it. I didn't know at the time, but I think even then I was already falling in love with her.

Who would have thought that one day I'd lie in bed with the girl who yelled at me the first time we met, in my apartment in Dauntless, our daughter sleeping next door.

**AN: I don't know about you, but I really needed this after all the fighting. Review?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Tris POV **

I'm on my way back to the dorms after I spend the night with Tobias. For the first time in a long time I feel good. I feel complete.

I push open the door to the dorms and step inside. Everyone but Will, Christina and Al is already gone. Christina looks up at me as I enter the room and gives me a 'so you two finally made up' look.

"Hey!" I say, walking over to them. Christina immediately gets up and I hand Zoe over to her.

"Hey, there!" she says smiling. "Aunt Christina is going to dress you…" I shake my head at her. Christina and fashion. I nod at the boys and make my way over to the bathroom, ignoring the fact that Will is avoiding my eyes.

After I showered and got dressed I go back to the dorms to pick up Zoe and the guys. "Hey Christina, do you know what's going to –" I start, but stop when I notice that she's alone. I look at her questioningly.

"They already left." She explains. I don't know why I am disappointed. I mean I'm still mad at Will. He put Zoe in danger and Eric probably suspects that something is going on with Tobias and I, but still. I don't want to lose my friend because of what happened.

I walk over to her and take Zoe out of her arms. "Ready to go?" I ask heading for the door. I turn around when I notice that Christina isn't following.

She gets up saying, "So…." Oh, I know that look. What now? I raise my eyebrow at her and all she says is "Hot make up sex?" I quickly cover Zoe's ears.

"For God's sake Christina! Children present!" She laughs and follows me outside, muttering "I knew it…" under her breath.

We go to the dining hall for breakfast, meeting up with the guys again. We finish breakfast and as usual I leave early to drop of Zoe at Shauna's. After I dropped Zoe off I walk through the compound, heading for the training rooms, thinking about Tobias. Tobias and I didn't have much time to talk this morning, but I am looking forward to seeing him again tonight.

When I finally arrive at the training rooms, everyone is chatting loudly. What's going on? Stopping next to Christina I ask "What's going on?"

"Apparently they're cutting some of the initiates after stage two." she explains. Cut? What does that mean? Cut as in becoming factionless? I take a few steps forward, pushing through the crowd. Tobias and Eric are standing in front of the initiates. Eric looks amused and Tobias has no expression at all. He put on his instructor Four mask.

Watching him I can't help, but think how different he's here. It's like two sides of a coin, but I love them both. Tobias the boy I met years ago in that abandoned building and my initiation instructor Four.

Tobias catches my eye, smiling lightly. I look at him questioningly. What's going on? He discreetly nods his head and mouths "Later." I give him a light nod in return and turn my attention back to Eric who started to explain what's happening now.

"So, today is the first day of stage two." He starts. "You're going through some test today and afterwards there'll be a ranking. The lowest ranked initiates will be leaving us."

"Leaving? To do what?" A voice I recognize as Al's asks.

"There's no going home to your family, so you'd live factionless." Eric clarifies, smirking.

"Why didn't we know that?" Christina speaks up. "Somebody should have told us."

"Why? Would you have chosen differently?" Eric raises an eyebrow, challenging Christina. After yesterday we're probably both on his black list. When Christina doesn't say anything he continues. "You chose us. Now we get to choose you."

After Eric's little speech we've been send to a room and now here we are waiting till it's our turn. Al and Will are already finished and Christina is still inside. I stare at the wall, thinking about nothing in particular.

The door opens again and Tobias appears in the doorway. "Tris." I get up and make my way over to him. I walk past him and through the door, even though I'd really like to take his hand.

The door shuts behind him and I turn around, saying "So, what happening?"

"I'm going to inject you with a serum. " He explains. "It'll activate the part of your brain the processes fear. "

"I am going to face my fears? " I freeze. Noticing the change in my expression he quickly makes his way over to me. He cups my cheeks with his hands, trying to calm me down.

"It'll be ok…" he whispers. "You'll know that what's happening isn't real. That's what makes Divergents special, but it's also how Erudite finds out about them. Divergents tend to manipulate the simulations, because they know that they can."

I nod my head, signalizing that I understand what he's telling me. Don't manipulate the simulation and you'll be fine.

"Sit down." He instructs. I sit down on the chair and lean back, taking a few deep breaths. You can do this. You're brave. You're dauntless. "You need to try to stay calm and slow your heartbeat."

"Are you alright?" Tobias asks, looking into my eyes. I give him a reassuring smile. He injects me with this weird orange serum and I start to drift off. The last thing I hear is Tobias saying "Be brave Tris."

I'm running through the hallways. I don't know where I am headed, but I know that I am going the right way. I run faster and faster until I reach the pit. There are people everywhere. I push my way through the crowd, trying to see what's going on.

When I finally reach the edge of the crowd I freeze mid-step. Tobias is kneeling on the ground, Eric standing behind him, holding a gun to his head. No! Our eyes meet and he slowly shakes his head, his eyes begging me not to do this. Without a second thought I run towards Tobias screaming at the top of my lungs. "No!"

When I am a few steps away from him I run into an invisible wall. No! I pound my fists against the wall in front of me, trying to find a way through it. This is not real. This is not real. I repeat those words in my head over and over and over again.

Eric looks at me, a self-satisfied grin on his face. "No!" I scream again. I pound my fists against the invisible barrier harder and harder, but it's no use. I sink to my knees, tears streaming down my face.

"This is all your fault!" Eric tells me and puts his finger on the trigger. I look at Tobias and mouth "I love you…" A single tear rolls down his cheek. I can't watch this. I close my eyes and the gun goes off.

**AN: So, what do you think?** **Review?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Tris POV**

I jolt awake, shaking. I'm breathing heavily. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to my left. Tobias. Looking into his eyes I feel my eyes watering. I quickly get up and throw myself into his arms.

He catches me, holding me close. It wasn't real. He's here. He's alive. "It's ok, it's ok…" He repeats over and over again, soothing me.

I bury my face into the crook of his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. "It wasn't real…." I lean back to look into his eyes. He places his hands on my cheeks, wiping off my tears. "It f-felt so real." I can barely speak.

"I know…" He kisses the top of my head and pulls me close again. I can feel his heart beating and concentrate on its rhythm, slowly calming down. After a few minutes I take a step back, but I still don't let go of him.

"How was I?"

"You were pretty good actually, even though the simulation hit you hard. You were three times faster than the average." He tells me, pride shining in his eyes. "And you didn't manipulate the simulation."

"I was too distracted to do anything." I admit. "Seeing you there… I …." I can't even describe how I felt. It felt like my worst nightmare, but ten times worse.

"Sshh….It's alright."

"You know…." Tobias starts "It's funny." Funny? What's that supposed to mean? Nothing about this is funny. I look at him, waiting for him to continue. "I have the same fear about you."

I look at him surprised. He does? "You do?"

He nods, looking down. "It's not exactly the same, but almost." I move closer to him again and wrap my arms around his neck. I lean in to kiss him and he leans down to meet me.

The kiss is sweet and gentle, nothing like the kisses we shared yesterday. We kiss for a few moments before I pull away, placing my forehead against his. "I should go…"

"Hmmm…" He mumbles, agreeing. I step out of his embrace and head for the back door. I look back over my shoulder saying "I love you." He smiles, his beautiful blue eyes shining.

I walk out the door, letting it fall shut behind me.

I walk down the hallways and decide to go to dining hall and grab something to eat before I pick up Zoe. I hate that I haven't been able to spend much time with her lately, but I know that after initiation things will be different.

I reach the dining hall, looking for Christina. I spot her at a table next to Will. "Hey, how did it go?" I ask, approaching my little friend group.

"It was horrible!" Christina exclaims. I smile lightly, but I definitely know what she's talking about. I sit down next to Al. He moves aside a bit to make space for me.

"How long?" Will asks, joining the conversation. I'm glad that he doesn't ignore me anymore.

"I don't know really. I didn't ask, but I think I did alright." I close my eyes for a few seconds and take a deep breath, trying to get rid of the pictures flooding back into my mind.

Christina looks at me worriedly, but she doesn't say anything. "You know what? I really need a shopping tour after all this stress! Are you coming?" she asks getting up.

"I don't know. I was just-" I start, but Christina cuts me off by grabbing my hand and dragging my away towards the door. For a Candor she's pretty sneaky sometimes. She doesn't lie that's just not who she is, but she's good at withholding or avoiding the truth if she wants to.

When we're outside the dining hall I say "I have to pick up Zoe first. She's still at Shauna's place."

"I'm sure Shauna won't mind to look after her for a few more hours…" She's probably right, but I really want to see her. After what happened this morning in the simulation I need to make sure she's alright.

"Alright, but I want to go and check on her first." I say, my eyes silently telling her not to argue with me on this. "We have time."

"Alright! We should get her some new things too." Christina exclaims excited. After we went to Shauna's to make sure Zoe was alright we headed to the pit. Let the torture begin…

"Oh, let's go in here first!" Christina drags me into the first shop she sees. We go inside and I look around for a while, looking for nothing in particular.

"OH MY GOD!" Oh, no! In the corner of my eye I see Christina running around the shop, like her life depended on it. I don't know her. I don't know her. I'm contemplating whether I should hide or not, when Christina comes running towards me, a whole bunch of clothes in her arms, calling for me.

"Tris!"

I sigh but smile at the same time. I don't like shopping, it's stressful, time-consuming and annoying, but it's Christina's thing. "So, are you trying on all those things?" I ask, looking at the considerable amount of clothes she's holding.

"Oh, no! These are not for me." she answers, grinning like an idiot. What in god's name…? Before I even finish that thought I get what she's referring to. I feel my eyes widen and before I can protest Christina pushes me into the dressing room, shoving all the clothes into my arms.

"I'll wait here!"

I put on the first dress she picked out for me and look at myself. "Christina!" I exclaim. "I am not coming out like this! No way!" The dress is short, black, strapless and it barely covers anything.

"Aw, come on!" Christina yells, frustrated. "Here put these on." The curtain moves and Christina holds out silver high heels. Oh God! She shakes her hand, telling me to just take the damn shoes. I sigh and take the shoes out of her hand.

I put them on and look at myself again. I doesn't look so bad, but I still feel like I am not wearing anything really. "Come on out!" Christian encourages me. "I'm sure it looks hot and besides I think Four is going to like it…" she tells me whispering the last part.

I blush, thinking about Tobias seeing me like this. I wonder if he'd like it. I sigh, take one last look in the mirror and step outside the dressing room.

Christina smiles at me beaming with joy. "I knew it!" She gestures for me to turn around and comply turning around once, so she can observe her work. "You're so going to buy this!" It's not a question. It's a statement.

After we've been shopping for hours we're finally done. I have so many bags that I am surprised that I can even carry them all. My arms feel like they're going to break off. I get what Christina meant when she said shopping is work out, but I'd choose a real work out in the training rooms over shopping any day.

I head to Tobias' apartment to put away all the clothes. I open the door with Tobias' spare key, he gave it to me this morning, and unlock the door.

I put the bags down and loosen my arms. I can't believe Christina made me buy all this stuff. I look at the bags standing on the floor and notice one that I didn't see before. I don't remember buying something in this shop.

I pick up the back and look inside. I feel my eyes widen, seeing what's inside. Lingerie. I sigh, shaking my head. Christina.

I quickly put the things away and hide the bag with the lingerie somewhere deep in Tobias' closet. I grab an apple from the kitchen and head to Shauna's apartment to pick up Zoe.

After a little chat with Shauna I head back to Tobias' apartment, carrying Zoe, who is happily babbling to herself, in my arms.

I can't help but smile at the sight of her. I don't think that I've ever been this happy. Of course I was somewhat happy when I was in Abnegation, but this is where I belong. I belong with the Dauntless. I belong with Tobias.

I open the door and get inside. Tobias still isn't there yet. I wonder where he is. I sit down on the couch and feed Zoe. She's probably hungry, since she's normally already in bed at this hour.

Once she's done I walk around the room, gently rocking her in my arms. When I notice her drifting off I quickly get her ready for bed so I don't have to disturb her again once she's asleep.

I put Zoe to bed and sit down next to the crib, singing the lullaby my mother used to sing to me, waiting for her to fall asleep.

Once she's asleep I quietly leave the room and close the door. One look at the clock tells me that it's almost ten. Should I be worried? Where the hell is he?

I go to Tobias' and my bedroom and decide that I'm going to clean it up a bit, seeing all the clothes scattered all over the floor.

I pick up the clothes, fold them and put them away. I'm putting away one of Tobias' shirts when I notice the bag I put there earlier. I stare at the bag, considering to try it on. No! I will not try it on! I slam the closet door shut and cross my arms over my chest, staring at the closed door.

Fine, I'll try it on. Nobody except Zoe is here anyway. I open the door, grab the bag and quickly strip to my underwear. I look at myself in the mirror. There's no harm in trying it on, is there?

I quickly put on the lingerie that Christina bought for me. It's simple black lace. It's not as bad as I expected, but it still looks unfamiliar. I mean I am not ugly, but I am certainly not pretty. I wonder if Tobias would like the lingerie. It's nothing like the simple, plain, black cotton underwear I usually wear.

I got some light curves over the past year and a bit of cleavage, but I'm still very petite and nothing special at all. I'm looking my body up and down again, when I suddenly catch a movement in the mirror.

"Hey, Tris are you-" Tobias starts, but cuts himself off as soon as he sees me standing in front of the mirror.

**AN: I know it's nothing special, but I wanted some peace and quiet before trouble comes looking for Tris and Tobias again. What do you think? Review?**


	20. Chapter 19

**Tobias POV**

"Hey Tris are you-" I freeze mid-step when I see Tris standing in our bedroom. She's standing in front of the mirror in nothing but her underwear. She looks at me shock written all over her face. I can't take my eyes off her. She looks absolutely beautiful.

She looks down at herself and then slowly raises her eyes to mine. He cheeks are slightly red, but against my expectations she doesn't cover herself. She looks me straight in the eyes, her soft grey eyes shining.

She smiles at me and slowly takes a few steps closer. I raise my arms, waiting for her to step into my embrace, but she doesn't. She stops a few steps away from me. I recognize the glint in her eyes. She's playing with me, testing my will power.

I look her straight in the eyes. I feel my heart beating in my chest. Even after all we've been through, being apart, fighting, I love her to the moon and back.

Unable to control myself any longer I close the gap between us and connect my lips to hers. She responds eagerly, pushing her hands into my hair. I put my hands on her bare hips and slowly push her backwards, my lips never leaving hers.

I push her up against the closet, pressing my body against hers. I can feel her small hands pushing my shirt up. Breaking the kiss I rip my shirt over my head and quickly reconnect my lips with hers.

My hands travel down her bare legs, feeling every inch of her body. Grabbing her thighs I carefully lift her up and carry her over to our bed. I gently stroke her cheek as I hover over her.

"I love you." And those simple three words are my undoing. She says them with so much affection in her eyes, in her voice that I'm no longer able to suppress the urge to be as close to her as possible. I press my lips to hers again, kissing her feverishly when suddenly small cries are coming from next door.

I break our kiss and place my forehead against Tris', breathing heavily. "I'll go." She says smiling, trying to sit up.

"No, it's fine." I haven't seen Zoe all day, except for the few minutes I got to spend with her this morning. I kiss her once more, before I get up and head to Zoe's room.

**Tris POV**

I lie in bed, waiting for Tobias to return. This is what I imagined my life would be like, when I thought about coming to Dauntless back in Abnegation. Tobias and I living together, being interrupted by our charming daughter when we finally have a few moments to ourselves.

I sit up when I hear Tobias coming back. He's still shirtless and carrying our daughter in his arms. God, I love this man so much. "She wouldn't let go of me." Tobias explains, looking down on our daughter. That sounds like her. But if I am honest I probably wouldn't let go of him either. He crawls back into bed and places Zoe between us. I smile and gently stroke her slightly red cheeks.

"Let's get some sleep." Tobias says, leaning down to give Zoe a kiss on her forehead. He turns to me afterwards and gives me a longing kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." I answer, snuggling into the pillows.

The next morning I wake up before Tobias and Zoe. I get up and decide to take a quick shower before I wake them up. I gather my things and look back at Tobias and Zoe on the bed. Zoe is lying on Tobias' bare chest and Tobias has one hand on her back.

I quickly grab Tobias' phone and take a picture of them. I need to show this to Christina later. Once I am done I head into the shower. I let the cool water rain down on me, preparing myself for the second simulation.

When I walk out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around my body, rubbing my hair dry with another towel the bed is empty. I hear voices coming from next door and follow them into the kitchen. I stop in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

Tobias is holding Zoe in one arm and making bacon and eggs with his other. This is another one of these moments that I'll never forget. They're simple, but for me they're the most valuable ones. Noticing me Tobias smiles, walking over to me. "Good morning." He leans down and gives me a quick kiss.

"Hey baby girl." I greet Zoe, kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to put some clothes on real quick." I give Tobias another kiss and head back to the bedroom. After breakfast I dress Zoe and say goodbye to Tobias. I'd give anything to stay just a few minutes longer, but I am already late.

I drop Zoe off at Shauna's place and then head to the simulation rooms. I sit down next to Christina as we all wait for our turn.

"I hate this!" Christina starts, "What has torturing people with their worst fears to do with bravery? Nobody is fearless."

"I don't think it's about being fearless. You're right, everyone is afraid of something. I think it's more about learning how to control your fear." I answer.

"You were with Four last night, weren't you?" She asks, lowering her voice.

"Yes, but you already knew that." I tell her. When she doesn't respond right away I look up. Christina looks at me worriedly. "What is it?"

"I think some of the initiates are getting suspicious." She says, furrowing her eyebrows together. I feel my heart skip a beat. "You're never there when we all go to bed. I always mess up your bed a bit to make it look like you've slept in it, but they're not stupid."

I nod my head in response. I know that we should be more careful about this, but I can't stay away from him. During the day he's my instructor and we can't be seen together. The nights is all I have.

"Nobody is suspecting you and Four in particular. They're just noticing your absence." Christina adds, seeing the worry in my eyes.

"Alright, I'll sleep at the dorms tonight." I promise even though Tobias probably won't be happy about it, because that also means that he won't get to see Zoe. But Christina is right. I should be more careful. I don't want to put Tobias or Zoe in danger.

Suddenly Tobias appears in the doorway, telling me it's my turn. "Tris." I look up at Tobias and take a deep breath. I can't watch him die again. I just can't.

I manage a weak smile as I walk past him, but it doesn't reach my eyes. Tobias as always notices that something's wrong. He holds my gaze and slowly puts the pieces together. He steps into the simulation room behind me and quietly shuts the door behind us. I sit down on the chair, avoiding Tobias' gaze. I close my eyes and take a deep breath again. Calm down. You'll be fine.

Tobias snaps me out of my trance by gently stroking my cheek. "Are you ready?" He asks, the concern clear in his voice.

"I'll be fine." I reassure him. "You'll be with me." He smiles, but he knows deep down that I am scared of what is going to happen in the simulation. He told me he has the same fear about me. He knows what watching the person you love most die is like, even if it's not real.

He injects me with this weird looking orange serum again and then kisses the top of my head. Just as last time the last thing I hear his Tobias saying "Be brave, Tris."

I'm running down the hallway again, but there's no one there. What's going on? I keep running. I need to find Tobias. Suddenly I run into an invisible wall. No! I look around frantically searching for Tobias.

I don't see him. He's not there. I am so focused on finding Tobias that I don't even notice the water that's slowly filling the water tank I am in. When I finally come to my senses and realize what's going the water already reaches my knees.

I try to find a way out of the tank, punching and kicking against the glass walls. This is not real. This is not real. The water climbs higher and higher. I can break the glass. I focus and push the glass once with my index finger. It cracks. I smile, relived.

Then I remember what Tobias told me about manipulating the simulations. I quickly pull back my hand as if the glass burned it. Calming down can also get you out of the simulation. I take deep breath and focus on my heartbeat, trying to slow it down.

I wake up in the simulation room. It's over. I did it. I smile covering my face with my hands. "For a minute I thought you were going to break the glass." Tobias says, causing me to sit up.

"I panicked, but then I remembered what you told me." I answer, looking straight into his ocean blue eyes. "Just like I said. You were with me."

I get up and give him a quick kiss before heading for the door. Then I remember that I need to tell him that I won't be able to see him tonight. I stop and turn around. "I'm not coming over tonight." I say as quickly as I can. He looks up from his computer screen, surprised.

"Why?"

"Christina said that the initiates are getting suspicious." I explain. "We need to be more careful." As expected he isn't happy about it. I can see it in his eyes, but he nods anyway.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

I can tell that he's disappointed. I look down on my feet, say goodbye and head for the door again. When I am about to grab the door handle a hand grabs my wrist spinning me around. I fall forward right into Tobias arms.

"Did you forget something?" I ask smirking.

"Yes. This." He leans down and gently kisses me. I lean into him, returning the kiss eagerly. I don't know when I'll have the chance to kiss him again. I smile when we break apart.

"I love you." I say, placing another quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you too."

I step out of his embrace and seconds later I am out the door. I decide to wait for Christina and sit down in the hallway, my back against the wall. About thirty minutes later the door opens and Christina walks out. "Hey!" I get up and brush the dust off my clothes. "How was it?" I ask her.

She just gives me an "Are you serious?" look and says "Just like yesterday. Horrible and completely unnecessary."

Smiling we head to the dining hall, because, I quote, Christina needs dauntless cake to calm her nerves. I think she's being a bit over dramatic, but I'd never say no to a piece of dauntless cake.

We grab some cake and sit on our usual table, waiting for Will and Al. We talk for a while and Christina informs me about the newest initiation gossip. I listen attentively when suddenly the red lights over the doors start to blink and an alarm goes off. I look at Christina, my eyes wide. What's going on?

**AN: So, this is the new chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think about it!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Tris POV**

„What the hell is going on?" Christina says, looking around. Apparently this is highly unusual, because even the dauntless look freaked out. I spot Tori in the crowd and make my way over to her, telling Christina to follow. "Come on! I have to find out what's going on!"

We push through the crowd, slowly making our way over to her. "Tori!" I call, trying to get her attention. She turns around towards the sound of my voice.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I think they're shutting the compound down." She shouts over the noise. "Apparently there's something wrong on the inside." Something wrong on the inside? Then realization hits me. It's either the loyal dauntless leadership reacting to the traitors or it's Erudite shutting down the compound to hunt Divergents.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christina yells confused. I don't know what's going on yet, but I know that I have to get Zoe. I need her by my side, because only then I know that she's safe.

"I gotta go!" I say, turning to leave.

"Go? Go where?!" Christina shouts, grabbing my arm. I don't have time for this, so I say one word.

"Zoe."

"I'm coming with you!"

We run down the hallways, heading to Shauna's apartment. I focus on nothing, but Zoe. When we finally reach Shauna's apartment the door is open and Shauna is standing in the doorway, watching the Dauntless running around.

"Shauna!" I stop in front of her, instinctively reaching out for Zoe, who's watching the scene in front of her with curious eyes.

"What's going on?" Shauna asks as she hands over Zoe. I press her tight against my body, shielding her from the world.

"I'm not sure." I say, taking a deep breath. "Do you know where Four is?" Shauna looks from me to Christina who's standing next to me, trying to get her breathing under control. Following her gaze I realize why she's hesitating. "It's alright." I tell Shauna. "She knows."

"I don't know where he is, but he's probably looking for you." I nod in agreement. I know he's looking for us.

"Maybe we should go to the dorms? Christina suggest, "It's the first place I'd look for you if I was him."

"Alright, let's go!" I rearrange Zoe in my arms and thank Shauna for taking care of Zoe before I turn to leave, Christina by my side.

When we reach the dorms I push the door open and walk inside without stopping. "Four?" I look around, but the dorm is empty. I sigh frustrated and sit down on my bed, placing Zoe in my lap. I press Zoe gently into my chest and hold on to her. What if it's really Erudite and they already got him?

"What now? Do we wait for him?" Thinking about it, I decide against waiting here. We could be wasting our time and I can't sit around and do nothing anyway.

"We don't know if he was here before." I answer. "He won't come back to look for us again."

"So, what do you suggest?"

"We go to the apartment. It's the only place I can think of right now." We get up and only seconds later we're out the door, heading to Tobias' apartment.

"Four!" I call for him as I walk inside. "Four!" I'm glad that I remembered to call him Four and not Tobias, but I doubt that he'd be mad about it, considering what's going on.

"Four!" I call again. Nothing.

Suddenly I hear footsteps. Somebody is coming. I push Zoe into Christina's arms and tell her to hide. Just in case it's not Tobias. She looks confused, but does as she's told and heads into the bedroom, taking Zoe with her.

I hide behind the door and wait for whoever's coming to step inside. The footsteps are coming closer and closer. Suddenly he or she stops, standing on the other side of the door. I stop breathing, my heartbeat ringing in my ears.

The person on the other side takes a step forward, revealing himself. The head of black hair is all I need to see to know it's not Tobias. I jump out of my hideout and push the intruder to the ground. He screams as we fall to the ground. We struggle for a few moments until I finally pin him down, sitting on top of him.

I look at him. Something about him looks oddly familiar. "What the hell?!" He screams while he's trying to get me off him.

"Who are you?" He stops struggling and looks up at me.

"I'm Uriah." Uriah? I think he's a dauntless born initiate. "I'm looking for my brother Zeke and Four."

Brother? I get off him and sit down on the floor. He sits up, brushing off the dust. "I'm really sorry…" I apologize. "I don't know what's going on and I thought you might be dangerous."

"It's fine. I don't know what's going on either. That's why I was looking for Zeke and Four." He smiles. "It's Tris right?"

I nod and hold out my hand for him to shake. Turning my attention to the bedroom door I get up and call out for Christina. "You can come out now!"

The bedroom door opens slowly and Christina steps out, holding Zoe in her arms. "Who is that?" Christina asks eyeing Uriah suspiciously.

"I'm Uriah." He introduces himself.

"Christina."

Uriah's gaze wanders to Zoe, but he doesn't say anything. I think by now the whole compound knows about the Stiff who got herself pregnant before choosing ceremony, but I don't really care anymore. I'm glad that I have Zoe and Tobias. They're my family.

"So, what do you want?" She asks Uriah, handing Zoe back to me. "I was looking for Four and my brother Zeke. I think they might know what's going on."

"Yeah, that's what we thought." I say, trying to explain what Christina and I are doing here. Christina nods, agreeing with me.

"I think I know where they are!" Uriah says suddenly. "They're not here and they're not at Zeke's, so they must be in the control room."

"Control room it is!" I say without hesitation. Kissing Zoe on the forehead I head for the door, knowing that Christina and Uriah will follow.

I look down the hallway before I step outside. It's empty. We walk down the hallways, the alarm still ringing. I walk faster with every step I take. I hope that Tobias is alright and I pray to god that all this is not about Erudite and Divergents.

The alarm stops abruptly, causing me to freeze midstep. I turn around to look at Christina and Uriah. What now? "Danger eliminated. Faction meeting in the dining hall." Says the voice coming out of the speakers.

"Dining hall?" Uriah asks looking at me. I'm not sure what to think of all this, but I don't think we have another option. We need to go to the dining hall and figure out what this is about. I just pray to god that it's not a trap.

"Let's go!" I say, nodding once. The voices get louder and louder with every step we take. I tighten my arms around Zoe and press her into my chest. Once we step into the dining hall we are greeted by very loud and confused looking dauntless.

I look around, trying to find Tobias. How the hell am I supposed to find him in this mess? Sighing I head right for the middle of the room, abandoning Christina and Uriah. He has to be somewhere.

"Tris!" I stop and turn into the direction the voice came from. Tobias! I look around frustrated. Where is he? "Four!"

"Tris!" He shouts back and suddenly he appears at the edge of the crowd, pushing his way through.

**AN: I know it has been forever since my last update. Sorry! I hope you liked the new chapter anyway! Review?**


End file.
